Texas Stormy Encounter
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: This is one of my first stories that I will try to post here. I hope you enjoy and if you want to add any thoughts, comments or want a story written by me. Feel free to ask, I do have an open mind. If you see any errors, please do tell me and I will correct it as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place in Lower Central Texas. Where one would see all parts of Texas in one shot. From rivers, city's, town's, to desert areas. Leslie, an average height female, is a full figured woman, with green hazel eyes and long, straight black hair. Her lips, a soft pink and a bit full. Eyebrows thin yet, some how caressed her eyes that made them exotic. Leslie, usually quiet, has a variety taste in clothing. A bit shy, but not insecure. The other is Andreika, known by many as Ika (pronounced `Eka); good friend of Leslie, also being a full figured woman, standing around 5 ft 7 is a bit taller than average height. She dark golden brown w/dark red natural highlights. Eyes a shade one would consider medium brown to light brown. Lips full, w/a darker pink tone. A pronounced dimple on her right cheek. Ear piercing, three on each ear. Has always been a good friend, and always been intuitive. Ika, rarely shy, always talkative, and w/an eclectic style all her own. Living their everyday lives, comes to a complete stop and will be shown a complete different experience for each woman in the months to come on a humid Texas night as two vampires come into town._

On a hot and humid Texas day; the two ladies in this story go about living the simple everyday life. Both thankful they still have a job in this economy today. Leslie, always taking care of others. Never finding the time for herself. The majority of the time, she just puts anything that she grabs from her closet. Wears her hair back in a clip, rubber band, or hair tie. Working, hard at a day care for special needs children. She and another co-worker, Jody, waiting for the last parent to pick up the last child before heading out for the day. The majority of her co-workers and manager left for the day. Leslie and Jody were the last inside. Jody made sure the door was locked after all where gone. It was now 8 p.m. in the evening. Jody asked if Leslie needed anything, Leslie nods with a no gesture. Jody says bye for the evening and walks out the back door that has an auto-lock device. Leslie keeps herself busy, turns up the radio a bit and continues with all paperwork. Another hour goes by and finally Leslie is done. Turns off all lights, walks out the back door and gets to her car. The key is in the ignition, Leslie turns the key, and car is dead. Right before she gets upset, her cell phone rings. On the other end is Ika who is already driving home after a long day at work. Ika getting out of a meeting at a local hospital as the head department manager of Quality Care and Risk Management. Thankful and she laughs because knowing the ring tone, "Erotica by Madonna, she already knows it's her close friend Ika. Ika checks to see what she is doing, and notices the tone is Leslie's voice. "What's wrong mama?" asked Ika. "My car will not turn on, girl. I'm stranded at work. It's late, I don't know what to do. I… I…" Leslie stated almost to tears. "Whoa, baby girl, breathe. Take it easy, I'm already in my truck. I'm on my way. Are you in a safe area?" Ika tells Leslie reassuring her all is well. "Yes, I'm parked in the back of the building in a gate secured area" Leslie told Ika in her soft sweet voice. "Okay be there in a few, just stay on the line w/me and stay in your car" Ika tells Leslie in her protective natured voice as she drives quickly to get there.

Ika pulls up to the gate, honks and flashes the lights. Leslie gives Ika the code to key in to enter the parking lot. Ika driving her truck pulls next to Leslie. Gets off and gives her buddy a hug. Ika knowing a bit of automotive knowledge checks to see if it's the battery or alternator, etc. Tried to jump start the car nothing. So Ika volunteers to take Leslie home and will bring her back in the morning. Because that is what true friends do for each other. Before they locked up Leslie's car, Ika felt an unusual feeling. The type of feeling when your hair stands on the back of your neck, Ika looked around with somewhat of keen eyesight at night. All that was well lit by the parking lot was nothing. The trees off in the distance were only visible because of the lights in the parking lot. Ika shook it off and the two were in the truck and on their way out. Leslie stated, "I could use a drink, want one?" Ika nods, now taking a different route. Off in the distance, one could see the lightning dancing across the night sky. The energy building was amazing. Ika had a smile on her face. Leslie told her unique friend, "I know, that feeling and the view is amazing is it not?" Again Ika nodding, then speaking sarcastically, "No wonder my arse, has been sweating, it's going to rain." " I heard earlier on the radio that there will be a Thunderstorm Warning in effect until 7a.m." "And I thought yes!, finally some freaking rain. But as long as it does not flood because your car cant swim." They both laugh and after a few more miles come to a favorite joint. Nothing fancy, an eclectic little pub, a Mediterranean style motif outside. Yet a dark cozy bar/grill joint. Live band w/a variety of music playing, and on this night was a tribute to rock bands. With a lot of room to spare, the two ladies hit the far corner that was perfect to just kick back. Leslie orders two drinks, and an appetizer. Ika gets that same feeling on the back of her neck. She shrugs it off again, but she starts to look around again. Leslie notices and has to ask, "What's going on girl? That is the second time you get that look. Who or what are you looking for?" Saying nothing, with her back to the wall, Ika takes a sturdy pose, glancing across the bar, the band, and the tables around, not missing a single thing. As she ends her scanning of the area, she notices to the very far left of the pub, two men glaring at them from the other side. Ika brings this to the attention to Leslie as they both look back that them. Ika feels she knows one of them from somewhere but can not pin point from where.

These very handsome men dressed down, tall and much toned builds' from what they could see. Both seemed to stand over 6 ft tall, white complexion, and light colored eyes. The taller one (which caught the attention of Ika) of the two had very well groomed facial hair. He seemed to have a beard that hugged his jaw line and around his upper lip giving him a mustache and then back round the other side along his jaw line. No hair around his chin/lower jaw. The faint light surrounding him gave him a reddish-orange glow about his hair and nicely groomed. Dressed in a long black sleeve that seemed to be pushed up to his elbows showing his muscular lower arms. Opened in the front and showed a grey T-shirt underneath hugging his manly body. His jeans were dark, possibly denim that caressed his lower half of his body and black work style boots. This gentleman, curious of how Ika knew they were there at the bar. Kept watch; his friend on the other hand was hungry and wanted to take them since they saw these ladies back at the parking lot. The other gentleman, apparently staring at Leslie, was way more of a bigger build than his friend. Very closed shaved head, a strong jaw line, very rugged facial hair as if he had not shaved in a day or so. The shoulders on this man were very broad. Almost a "V" shape upper body. Muscles popping out from that very dark, tight fitted muscle t-shirt he was wearing. One could see he was a body builder or a football player, due to his upper arms where so huge that they were barely allowing his arms to touch the side of his body. This man was wearing dark jeans and also steel toe type work boots.

These ladies continue to enjoy their night, and Ika keeps an eye on these guys given her nature to listen to her gut. As time passes people start to leave Ika didn't notice those two men leave. Its now around 2a.m. as Ika looks at her cell phone and its closing time. So they start to laugh, grab their things, Ika glances over at the far corner and the men where gone. Leslie stated, "I wonder where those two went?" Ika agreed and stated "Have no idea, but they were HOT", both ladies laughed and walked towards the truck. Ika parked her truck next to a light pole towards the center of the parking area. And to her amazement the two men were right there and she elbowed Leslie and moved her eyes as if to signal look over there. Leslie whispered "Oh shit, what now?" As these ladies walked up to the truck, both mean somewhat towered over them. The redhead standing, looking down at Ika and the other at Leslie.

Both smiling and giving the mischievous smile. Ika looks up to this redhead and before she could even say a word, he spoke. "Morning darling, I would like to introduce myself." in an apparent accent unknown to Ika, "My name is Stiofan, and this gentleman here to my left is Bryan and I didn't want to leave tonight with out saying hello. I was also wondering what you two beautiful ladies are doing the rest of this night" Ika watching him closely and knowing how a man can say all the right things, she spoke "Well its nice to meet you …Stiofan? You said correct?" and being sarcastic continued "What makes you think, I will tell you where, if anywhere, we are going?" Stiofan smiled with a little smirk, showing his dimple on the left side of his face, and laughing. Ika, being a sucker for dimples, thought to herself, Oh hell he had to have a dimple, He is a cocky shit, isn't he? As she was looking at his pink lips smiling down at her. Stiofan showed a more pronounced smile and nodded yes as if he heard her. Ika looked into his eyes, and she was amazed at the color. A peaceful blue sky yet swirls of grey as if a storm was dwelling within him. The pale freckles that encircled his eyes and around his face. These two continued their little cat and mouse mental game.

Before Leslie could say hello, Bryan gently grabs her hand with such care and raises it to his lips and kisses her hand. Never taking his piercing blue eyes off of Leslie. Unknown to anyone Leslie feels a shiver from that kiss through out her body. Bryan says in a deep raspy voice, "As my friend stated, I'm Bryan. And what is your name beautiful?" Leslie stared into his eyes for a bit, trying to find the answer of her own name. Bryan laughed, which snapped Leslie out of it and she said, "Leslie." She could not stop staring into those deep blue eyes, not sky blue, but a darker hue that seemed to sparkle. Leslie felt her heart starting to pound the more she kept staring into Bryan's eyes. She glanced away as to regain her composure. They continued to talk, Leslie giggling that adorable laugh she always gets when she is a bit nervous. Bryan, enjoying this submissive game of having to pull answers out of her. He never letting go of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiofan stated, "We are new in town, darling. And we are wondering if you could show us around here. Do you know a nice place to get something to eat? We are hungry." As Stiofan and Bryan looked at each other and smile. Stiofan turned and looked back at Ika. Ika noticed the look between them but said nothing. Again in that accent he had, Stiofan, stated, "Darling, you never told me your name." Ika always being sarcastic answered, "No I didn't." and still said nothing. Stiofan smiled, "You're feisty, and guarded. I like that." Ika stated to him, "Where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking?" Now Stiofan being sarcastic, "What makes you think I will tell you? Tell me your name and I will tell you." as Stiofan grabs Ika's hands and tries to pull her close. Ika smiled, laughed but held her ground. Stiofan loving this dominant game she is playing. His eyes widened as if to say "Oh it's on, I love the challenge by making you submissive."

None of them seem to be paying attention to the storm brewing close by, until a rolling of thunder is heard very clearly and lightning brightens up the night sky. Ika enjoys the energy that she feels from the storm; the atmosphere takes a different feel. Ika picks up her head and turns to the left, closing her eyes and takes a deep breath. Inhaling the smell of moist dirt coming from the distance as the wind blows so softly towards them. As she exhales, she whispers, it going to rain soon. Stiofan looked at her in awe. So interested in how she knew simple things that his heightened senses could smell what normal human beings could not. He was more in tuned into her now than ever. Interested in knowing more about her. His higher sense of smell could not only smell her soft scent of vanilla perfume, but what was beneath that smell her sweet aroma coming from her body. Stiofan enjoys this game, but couldn't help but notice as she turned her head the vein that was pumping the blood to and from her heart. Hearing the thumping of blood coursing through her body. He kept talking to take his ears from that intoxicating sound. Ika looked back at Stiofan, and said softly, "My name is Andreika. Ika for short" Stiofan, smiled and said, "I'm originally from Europe, and now I reside here in Texas." "That part I could of told ya." again, Ika, being a bit sarcastic. "That explains the accent." Stiofan laughed as well.

Stiofan knowing it was almost daylight, still having a few more hours, he glanced over at Bryan. Bryan knew what his brother was telling him mentally. Bryan already making Leslie feels so at ease that had her closer than before. Now holding both her hands, He kept glancing at all her curves that hugged her body. She could feel his glance and she would give off that giggle of nervousness. Leslie says "We're actually going home now." Ika looks at her visually telling her shut up. Leslie giggles. Bryan smiles, "How about you two join us, for a simple night cap and simple talk. Nothing else. " All four look at each other and agree. These two predators, volunteer to give them a ride. Ika says, "No we know a good place and you can follow in your own auto." Both men look at Ika laughing yet hating the fact the taller female was too guarded. Next place was more than a few miles back to the city. A nice, quiet mom and pop restaurant that is always open, except for Sundays and Mondays. They walk in take a seat in a corner table. Ika orders coffee, Leslie gets a slice of key lime pie. The two gentlemen get coffee as well. Stiofan realizes that the hotel is a few blocks away, n is not as worried about the day light now. The four talk the few hours they have left. Then when its around forty-five minutes till sunrise, the two make gestures that they are tired, start bringing the conversation to a close. Stiofan and Bryan walk the ladies back to the truck. Bryan asks for Leslie's number and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

Bryan not knowing the erotic person that dwelled with in. Since he wasn't able to tap into her thoughts he could only read her physical body language. That was a bit frustrating to him. Bryan had the gift of sight; he could hear and see what people where thinking. Yet, he could not read her thoughts. Leslie never knew she could block people out from her personal space, it was just automatic. A second nature, as many could say. Bryan enjoyed the guessing games, the pulling of answers. Made him feel so in control, but was he really? Bryan finally was able to get Leslie close enough to put one hand on her hip. She loved that sensation, yet she was still nervous. She was in a relationship but it ended a few months prior to this meeting. Leslie was so into Bryan. His build, his gentleness, and his eyes. She could not stop looking into his eyes. Bryan leaning from time to time to whisper soft comments into her right ear. Sneaking in soft kisses on to her earlobe. Her thoughts would go wild as he planted those soft kisses. He then, kissed her neck. He wanted so much to take her and fly away. But knowing that would probably kill her, being her human fragile body, would and could not handle the cold air at that rate of speed.

As daylight drew nearer, these two gorgeous creatures knew that they had to leave very soon. Yet they didn't want to lose the two beautiful specimens they wanted so much to claim and conquer. Stiofan and Bryan both spoke at the same time and stated "Oh Damn, its time for us to leave" They both laughed after they spoke in sync. Bryan gets Leslie's number to keep in touch and to go out tomorrow evening. Stiofan as well found it enticing that Ika put up this little fight against him. No one has ever done this to him and it turned him on. Stiofan asked for Ika's number and to his surprise, she gave it to him w/out any sarcastic remarks and w/a smile. Then she spoke, "Here you go Stiofan, so we can continue the game of dominance for I know I will win and make you want more. " This time giving him a sultry smile, making her lips more desirable, and made him notice her dimple that looked so much like his. He loved her confidence. She would give him so much and then take it all back. This drove him wild yet he tried so hard not to take her right then and there. Stiofan loved this game they played. He leaned into kiss Ika and she moved on him. His joyful thoughts of making her quiver. Yet she seemed to make him want her so much more that she resisted his advancements.

Knowing he was way stronger than her. He placed one hand on each side of her as she leaned w/her back to the hood of the truck. He knew she couldn't get away now. Giving Ika the look of, "Finally I have you" She took Stiofan by surprise as she place her hands on his waist and placing her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him in slowly. His eyes widened w/delight. Stiofan leans his 6ft 4 large frame inward and slightly downward, to kiss her. Ika places her right hand and softly caresses his face and she pulls him in. Their lips met and only for an instant a rush went through both their bodies. Stiofan felt a bit lightheaded as he pulled away for a few seconds to look at her. She smiled and they kissed again. This time his moist cold tongue entered her mouth. She accepted it and deeper kisses were made. The warmth of her tongue, and lips was so tasteful to his delight. Then Ika began to teasing his tongue as they kissed. He tried so hard not to get a hard on, but to no avail. There was a slight bulge. He kept trying to get it to go down, with his thoughts but Ika made it impossible in the way she kissed him. Stiofan pulled away but didn't let her go. He had his large frame practically, w/her plus size frame, pinned underneath him against the truck. Ika could hear his heavy breathing. She could feel the bulge that was against her body. It was at this time Stiofan, noticed the change in Ika's eyes. They had a certain twinkle, these medium to light brown eyes, had him under a special yet tiny spell of seduction. He had already loved her aroma, her scent, her kiss, and now her eyes drew him in even more. Stiofan had no choice but to wait until tomorrow night for Ika's embrace, as daylight was approaching and both still have not eaten.

Bryan walks Leslie to the passenger side of the truck, gives her once last kiss and a tight embrace. Wishing her well and looking forward to seeing her tomorrow evening. Stiofan does the same with Ika. As Ika sits in the drivers side, Stiofan goes for one more kiss, and whispers in her left ear, "I will see you tomorrow darling, and you think about where you want to go, movie? Dinner? My room? Anything?" Ika looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. He wanted to much to claim his prize, and his dominance over her.

"We shall see and I will let you know." Ika's sweet voice whispered into his ear as she kissed his earlobe. Her soft breathing touching his skin made him almost weak. He had to pull away; for he knew that he really had to go. If he stayed not only was he endangering him and his brother to daylight, but their hunger could possibly take over and endanger these lovely woman they grew so fond of.


	3. Chapter 3

Months have passed and these two couple grow fond of each other. Growing more intimate towards each other. Learning of one another. Both women being spoiled by their new partners. They were the envy of work place; getting flowers delivered to them. Going out every night. Never having time for anyone but their new beloveds. As the two vampire, took every precaution to not let their loves know of what they were. Always feeding prior to their meetings. Making them warmer to the touch. Enjoying what the Texas nights had to offer. One night as another storm brewed around the surrounding area.

Stiofan one night as the foursome sat at dinner. Stiofan finally had to ask in a sort of demanding way. He brought her close with his big, strong muscular arms. Wrapped so snug around her waist, he stated almost aggressively, "Let's go back to my hotel room now" His eyes widened in anticipation, almost holding his breathe. Ika pulls him in for kiss. Smiling and laughing; she tells, "Of course we will you know that."

They end up back at the hotel suite, Ika teases him by slowly licking his lips, to make them open just slightly. As his lips open she softly breathes in and he returns this favor as they exchange air, his thoughts are tripping over each other and the excitement she brings him. For a moment Stiofan questions his dominance, as Ika exhales the words he wanted to hear. "You, Me, Room Now!" Both Ika and Stiofan, still wrapped in each others arms, look at Bryan and Leslie and smile.

Bryan pulls Leslie in. Her arms around his neck as Bryan leans down to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her plus size figure. She accepts his lustful thin lips. The sexual tension between these two grew instantaneously. Both moaned in the heat of the moment. The pleasure as their lips touched. Simple kisses quickly turned into deep passionate kisses. Exchanging the penetration of their tongues into each others mouth. Stiofan enters Bryan's mind and tells him. "I'm on my way brother, I might tell her tonight"

Both men have their women by the hand as they go up to their individual rooms. Unknown to Ika or Leslie, these vampires shared the same space for hundreds of years. Both Stiofan and Bryan wrap their arms around Ika and Leslie from behind and walk towards the rooms. Stiofan placing soft kisses on Ika's neck sends a plethora of sensations to different parts of her body. Leslie is also enjoying the affection Bryan is giving her. The door is now at hand. Stiofan opens the door and they walk in. As the door opens he takes Ika by both her hands and keeps eye contact with her as he walks in backwards. Bryan still holding Leslie from behind walks slowly in, and shuts the door.

Stiofan sits down on this old style English couch that is strategically placed in his master bedroom. Pulling Ika down next to him. No space in between them. Both of their thighs touch each other. Ika couldn't help glancing over at the body of this stranger she came to know as Stiofan and her new love. She never has, been so passionate about anyone as she has with him. Much less a stranger each day, since the day she met him. She questioned herself, why or how could she be that lucky. Her thoughts, keeping her looking at every inch of Stiofan's body. His hair, so perfect, as if he kept it nicely groomed. His eyes, man his eyes had some how captivated her. Those eyes looked they belong to an old soul. Ika even noticed how white his complexion was. Still wondering its to white. She studied his face as he, was studying her. Stiofan leaned over and ask Ika to sit on his lap. Ika smiled and thought to herself "This should be fun." She obliged his request, yet thinking now to get him under my control.

As she cradled his gorgeous thick thighs. Stiofan leans forward to give her a kiss. Ika pushes him back by his shoulders and sort of gives him pressure as if she could pin him back. Again, Stiofan's eyes widened w/his mischievous thoughts. The evil smile that came across his face, knowing he could devour her at any moment, w/out remorse. Stiofan so loved to tease and play w/his victims. Although since the first night he met her; he had to much interest, passion, and curiosity of her being to every consider her a victim again. He always questioned his thoughts that he actually loved her. Make himself human; just to make one think he is not as strong as he is. This animal, this creature who could take two or three victims in one feeding. Stiofan loved this, how she played with him. He allowed her to think she was in control so he sat back watching her. He loved the low cut blouse that she wore. So low that not only did it expose the voluptuous breasts but the lacy bra that held them. For a few seconds how the thought, I would love to be that bra, holding and caressing them everyday. Ika, knowing he was staring at her breasts; she leans in and places them on his chest. Applying a bit of pressure, as she leans over to his right ear, and whispers. "Oh dear Stiofan, what shall I do with your wondering eyes, and your teasing thoughts." She laughed and followed it with a kiss on his neck right below his earlobe. Stiofan was consequently in disbelief. He didn't want to show any reaction. But his thoughts of, "How in the hell, did she hear me?" was quickly followed by the sensation of Ika's lips on his neck, nibbling him. The bliss that flowed through out his body. Ika, heard his low moan, and continued. She also grabbed the back of his head and what she could from his clean cut hair, pulled back. Tilting his head in such an angle to expose his vulnerability and his Adam's apple. Ika could feel his tension, his breathing, oh how she loved his breathing become a bit erratic. Kissing, licking, and nibbling his neck from the right to the left. At one point she nibbled a bit to hard and almost punctured the skin. Stiofan let out an exhilarating moan of excitement. She pulled back a bit startled and apologized hoping she didn't break the skin. Stiofan, letting her know it was okay. He leaned towards her to kiss her dark pink lips, the fullness of them. He wanted them. As they sat there, kissing softly. She held his face in her hands, holding him, as he had one large hand on her hip area and the other on her back. He held her, as he leaned forward to make her head tilt and curve back w/her spine so slightly. The soft kisses, followed by sucking gestures all over her neck, brought delightful moans to Stiofan's ears. He could hear her heart pounding a bit faster, that give him such a charge. Moving lower to her breasts. She stops him. Confused, Stiofan asks, "What's wrong, my love?" Ika, gestures and whispers to him "Lets try something a bit different today. " Laughing, Stiofan agreed, and his thoughts accidentally told Bryan that he is off to play a new game in the bedroom. Bryan in return stated back to his brother mentally, "Have fun my brother. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Laughing, and returned his attention to Leslie with one of his hands pressing on her thick thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Bryan so into his adorable toy, giving her thighs a quick squeeze, she grabs his hands in delight. Laying in bed Bryan slowly pulls her up with ease. Sitting with his strong masculine back against the headboard, leaning her backwards, she giggles since she thinks she is going to fall. When she reaches backwards Bryan reassures her, that it's okay. They continue to kiss more passionately than before. Leslie pulls Bryans shirt out from inside his pants and slides her hands underneath. Her hands feel the very tone lines of his abdominal wall. Her mind already wanting her lips to taste those muscles. As she slowly moves her hands upward. Bryan pulls his shirt off as if he knew that is what she wanted. Leslie wearing a nice soft pink shirt. Short sleeved, low cut, and with a skull on the front. He couldn't help but notice her breasts so round so voluptuous. Bryan was a breast man, he loved to taste, lick, suck, nibble, caress, and squeeze every part of a woman's breast. Leaning over he kissed each side of the inner breast that was exposed to him. Thinking to himself, "Damn I'm lucky to have these every night". It didn't bother him that he was a plus size, and very curvy. He loved meat on his women, always has. It gave him more to hold on to with his animalistic nature. If he only knew, what Leslie had in store for him. He kisses her passionately; leans her back again. Grabs her by the waist and pulls her with ease to the center of the bed. She lets out a squeak, and started laughing. He couldn't help but laugh, since he never heard any woman squeak before. Looking deeply into her eyes, Leslie caresses his face; Pulls him down to her awaiting lips. Small soft kisses. He slides his cold tongue into her mouth. She leans sideways to place her thigh over him. He grabs her thigh as he rubs his manly rugged hand from her knee up to her hip. Caressing, squeezing even a bit harder. She allows this strong touch on her body. Bryan didn't know the predator instinct she had. The mind, the thoughts racing faster than her. The roughness, the positions she adored and had to have. Wondering although he had the body of an athlete; did he have the stamina to complete all her desires and give her multiple climaxes? Pulling off her blouse; Bryan then goes for her all button front jeans and takes them off. "Oh yes, Bryan take them off" Excited at her request. The bra and panties are off, leaving her bare. He stands up and takes off his and any other piece of clothing that stands in the way of their total pleasure. Seeing his bulging cock, Leslie seductively crawls to him in such a manner that his cock is erect. She keeps her eyes on him as she blows her warm breathe on his gorgeous manhood. He moans waiting for her to take it in her mouth, to feel her touch. Her soft hands take hold of this engorged manhood; moves it up to his abdomen and exposes his balls. Her lips kiss them as her free hand squeezes them. Opening her lips and slides one inside her mouth; a grunt escapes Bryan's breath. Slowly moving her tongue around it and sucks so gently and w/out warning allows it to pop out. His eyes looking down at her; he grabs her hair and gives her a hard tug to pull her up. He tells her; pulling her hair back. "You will do my bidding this day. And you have no say in this matter." Music to her ears, since she likes the rough, hardcore sex. She smiles at him in a very submissive way. He puts her on her back on the edge of the bed. Spreads her legs open, lifting them to his chest. Luckily she was very moist from all the foreplay, that he plunges his thick cock in w/out warning and starts to ride her. He lifts her hips up for deeper penetration. Grunting with each thrust he gives her. Her moans and cries, give him more aggression to keep up this rhythm. Seeing her beautiful breasts bounce w/each thrust, excites him even more. Next he closes her legs to one side w/his cock still in; her body contorted in such a way that she is still facing him yet her legs are to one side. He continues this hard treatment. He leans in to suckle her breasts. Licking, sucking, bites, she cries in delight. Using his hands not only to pull her body to him as he thrusts but to also man handle her body. "Oh fuck, yes. Fuck me" comes out of her mouth. He tells her as he grabs her throat, "You, my sex pet, do not speak unless I say" "I will leave you the way I see fit and you will take all that I will give you." She looks at him as she grabs his hand and arm. She runs her nails up his arm w/slight pressure wanting to claw him. She begins to move her hips aggressively back and forth. That in return made him hurt, He enjoyed it; but couldn't allow her to be in control. He pulled out, and moved her into the doggy style position. Moans coming from her with each smacking of her behind. The better the smack the more delightful noise arose from her mouth. He then pushed his cock back in. Started slow but deep, grabbing her hips for a better grip as he started rougher movement. As he picks up the pace, he leans over to grab her hair; begins to pull on it as its all hard core now. Rougher, harder, faster, deeper, smacking, pulling gestures and movements. All that is heard is the cries of pleasure; grunts from aggression. Leslie is quivering from all the pleasure from all her senses as she gets close to climaxing. Bryan mounting her as the animal he is. The feeling of her hot skin sweating, and the juicy vagina squeezing his glorious swelled organ, makes him explode w/HOT passion. He decides to change the pace a bit. After the last thrust, he holds it in deep awaiting her reaction. She moves her hips in circular movements. Enjoying this, he slowly moves in and out. Being gentle is driving her crazy wanting it hardcore. "I want it fucking hard, damn you. Give me your aggression NOW!" She demands from him. Exactly the words he wanted to hear. He pulls her off the bed, sees how her juices are now dripping from her vagina as he bends her over one more time. He places his arm around her waist holding her right above her vagina. Sliding in once again, deep thrusts; she moves his hands inserting his fingers to play w/her clit. He obliges w/this request knowing it will make her climax again. Nearing his own climax he encourages her clit to swell even more; continues the pressure, the thrusts, leans all the way on top of her body. His chest on her hot sweaty back; his other arm wraps around to fondle her sensitive breast. Greater moans, small cries, "oh sh….mmmm….ooohhh" is what's being heard. Getting louder he starts to climax and gives it his all; uncontrollable thrusts from both. He gives the last hard thrust and explodes inside her swollen moist vagina that appears to be holding on to him from with in. As he lays on her in this position waiting for her climax to end, kissing the back of her neck, her back. Smelling the sex filled aroma pouring from her pores. Licking the sweat from her back, He finally releases her and pulls out. Picking her up and laying her on the bed, laying next to her; kissing her and caressing her. She falls asleep with total exhaustion. He lays watching her; not wanting her as his newest victim. He was actually surprised that he didn't kill her as hungry as he was. Although Stiofan told him, he was going to tell Ika about them, is still wondering why. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. Seeing Leslie as a potential companion intrigues him. Her sexual drive, that hunger matched his own; and excitedly drew him in. He was fond of her. Many thoughts passed through him. Would Leslie run in terror? Would he have to kill her once he exposed the truth to her. All the what-ifs; how could he start this conversation. He spent a few hours thinking; suddenly she turns and puts her head on his chest and arm over his waist in total comfort. Smiling he finally closes his eyes and sleeps to recuperate from all they energy he used and from not feeding enough the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in the other room. Stiofan almost out of his mind w/the surprises Ika has been giving him in their little domination games. Knowing the door is shut and now locked for no interruptions. Ika grabs him by the hand and walks to the wall and leans against it. Bringing her love towards her for a make out session. Ika then turns Stiofan around w/a slight nudge to the wall as if to do a strip search. He likes it so he allows her to continue. Ika slides her hands under that long shirt that was hanging loosely all night. Using her face to caress his shirt from behind, smelling his masculine aroma. Grabs his waist and slides her hands around to the front, stopping with one hand on each side of his pelvic bone. She slowly slides her soft hands up and downward on each side of his lower abs, hips, and thighs. Stiofan closes his eyes and allows his senses to enjoy this feeling. Bulging, he lets out a low moan. Ika hears it and stops her hands as close as she could to his inner thighs, right next to his bulging manhood. She can feel him slightly moving back and forth. Smiling Ika places her hands on his belt and slowly unbuckles it and leaves it hanging. She places her very warm hands on his pants and starts to unbutton it and slowly pulls the zipper all the way down. Holding her hand there for a few moments; she slightly gives a holding gesture as Stiofan tilts his head back and moves his hips forward to show his mutual gesture. A soft massage over his jeans prepares him for what is to come. She releases her hand and turns him around. Kneeling down before him; taking off his boots, rises up to eye level. Now facing him, his pale face a little flustered in color. , his eyes more gray than ever. She tilts her head slightly to the left as he pulls him down to her. Giving him gentle kisses on his lips. Every time he wanted to grab her waist she would move his hands and arms away. Slightly irate, Stiofan says nothing. Ika starts to take of his long shirt off his shoulders, and stops at his elbows as if to restrain him a bit. Kissing him again; this time more deeper passionate kisses and this time allows his touch on her waist. She pulls way and stares into his eyes for a few seconds then walks away. She slips out of her shoes, looking back w/a seductive glance; walking towards the bed. Realizing what she did; Stiofan quickly pulls off the long shirt, moves so quickly that he swoops her and throws her on the bed, tears off her blouse, gives her this sadistic glare, and as he is about to sink his canines into her neck. He stops, breathing hard, realizing what he just did. Stiofan just lays there w/his lips on her neck, canines barely touching. Listening to her erratic heartbeat, her trembling body, and her breathe just as erratic. He whispers to sooth her terrified body, "I'm so sorry my love, my dear Ika." He raises his large frame, his legs sitting one on each side of her trembling large thighs. His big arms still bent, not to far from her face. He sees her horrified stare; as she is looking at the ceiling. Ika unable to control her breathing; He touches her chest, closes his eyes and concentrates on her breathing. Using one of many gifts he possesses, to slow her breathing, returning her heart to its regular rhythm. (At the same time he mentally speaks to Bryan to hold off saying anything to Leslie and he would explain later. Just to enjoy the moment.) As Ika's body returns to normal; she looks around, sees Stiofan with his eyes closed and feels his hand upon her chest. Still with the fear in her eyes; Stiofan opens his eyes and looks at her; with the saddest look on his face. Not knowing if she will run from him, scream, or what. Not knowing what to say to get her to forgive him. Being so drawn to her and wanting her; he had to make it right w/out using any of his manipulative gifts. "Are you okay?" In his subtle voice, "Talk to me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me." "What did you do…? The voice barely coming out of her mouth, "…to me?" He looks at her; thinking of what to say. "I, I started to pray for you. You started to have a panic attack." Knowing he was lying, he bit his lower lip. "Bullshit! I felt you! I heard you inside my head to calm down! To breathe! What the fuck are you!? Completely shocked, Stiofan asks her, "What do you mean you heard me? You felt me?" Feeling nervous yet intrigued at what she said. He continues to try to calm her down to get to the bottom of her thoughts. "Was that you, at the parking lot when I picked up Leslie? I felt someone staring. No wait, GLARING at us. And then again I felt you at the bar. That is when I found you and don't you dare lie to me again!" His eyes widened, taking the deepest breath he could ever imagine; He opened his mouth to exhale and told the truth. "Please calm down, I will explain everything. I pray you believe me. I hope you will still want to be with me. I never met any human like you before." As he gets off her and sits on the side of the bed.

"Whoa, what do you mean Human?" Now really confused thinking she has been dating a freaking psycho, making love to him all this time, enjoying his company and now he shows his true colors. "Haven't you noticed my skin as pale it is? And my strengths…well with what just happened?" "Please don't be scared, I'm a vampire." He looks at her after the last comment. Ika sitting completely on the other side of the KING size bed, looking at him w/the you're full of BS facial expression. "I knew it, you wouldn't believe me. How can I prove it to you? My date of birth? January of 1667. And yes Bryan is one to before you ask. He was born November 1727. He is my brother because we both have the same maker, our immortal father." Looking at him, somewhat intrigued; Ika had another problem what to do now, if he is telling the truth. "So if you are stating the truth that makes you over 300 yrs old and Bryan 280-some years old" Ika responding sarcastically not knowing to really make of this. "Don't be afraid my dear love. If I really wanted to hurt you, my dear, do you actually think anything can stop me. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it back at the parking area." Realizing what he said he continued, "I'm finding you interesting. The many nights we have spent, making love, sitting, talking and enjoying all these moments." Pausing, not knowing if he should tell her this, "I also have another thing to tell you and it will sound strange, I know you will understand because of our conversations, we have had many times at night." "Back in the 1800's, I along w/Bryan stopped in the newly founded state of Louisiana. As we always traveled around the world through out the years. A fortune teller as some would want to call her." Looking at Ika's expression of disbelief; kept on telling her the truth. "This older dark skinned women, walked up to me. Told me, "I know what ye be. Ye do not scare me. So be gone w/ye pale skin before I curse ye." "I looked at this old woman and stated" "Old woman, I would not hurt you. I am just passing through." "Reading her sign, Card Reader; interested if this fortune telling was really true. I asked her to give me a reading, and I would pay her." "She sat down glaring at me yet laughing, and with her accent; Oh you no believe me, dat I kno yo future creature." "As she started to read the cards, she told me details of my past when I was human. Of the present, at the time. And of what was yet to come." Ika knowing of the supernatural, the superstitions, for she always had an open mind and believed in it. She told him, "What else did she tell you. I know of card readers, and people of that community, please continue" Not surprised she knew of the supernatural, he continued. "She foretold to me I would meet a woman not of my kind but human. Who would intrigue me like no other. That she would be a victim, yet I will not harm her. She would have her own gifts not known to many. One would be heightened senses, Be a certain complexion, had a certain hair color that somewhat matches yours. The details she told me, was astonishing." "And with the last thing she told me. " "I would question my tactics with every female victim, I came across." "All these years I watched each woman that came across my path, looking for all these signs the old woman told me" More at ease Ika was sitting more comfortably, waiting for him to continue but had to ask. "What was the last thing she told you?" Stiofan looked at Ika w/a loving yet serious face. "She told me, that this woman would resist many of my gifts, blow my mind, know of her workings, passionate, that I wouldn't meet her for many long years after, and …" "And what? Do not leave me hanging here Stiofan" Anxiously waiting for him to finish.

"The old woman said she would be my companion. My true soul mate." Staring at her, Stiofan's face went back to remorse. "You're telling me all these things, doing what you have been doing." "Made me realize, you are the one." "But will you accept me? I'm so sorry for earlier." "You drove me crazy and I admit I lost control but that will never happen again. I promise as a man of my word." Sitting in silence, Ika looked away for a while. Keeping her thoughts to herself, not allowing Stiofan to hear them. Contemplating the pro's and con's of this new information that would literally turn her life upside down. She looks at him and he still never taking his eyes off of her. Stiofan, so worried of her answer. Hoping for one but will it be the right answer. Realizing, he has finally found the woman that was foretold to him. Is it possible he will lose her? These feelings rising in him actually scared him. This creature that could kill w/no regret is now scared of a human. That has total control of his fate at this moment in time. Suddenly he snaps out of his thoughts when he hears her voice. "And what if the answer is no, what would you do then? Kill me?" Stiofan didn't have to think about it and said, "No, no, no. The way I feel for you now. I could never. Yes it would truly disappoint me and hurt me, my darling." "But if those are your wishes, I would respect them and let you live your life" "But I will always be here for you and be at your side when your time came to take your last breathe." Ika's eyes swelled with tears of that kind gesture. "And what would happen if I say yes?" His expression full of hope. "I said IF I say yes?" Nodding Stiofan took a deep breath, and said "My dearest Ika, no matter what your choice would be today or tonight. I want to make passionate love to you." "I want you to remember me no matter where our paths may go. Whether we are together or far apart" He stands up and walks around the bed and kneels at her feet. "I know I have found you but it will not be up to me. It's all your decision. All I want to do is make love; you do not have to answer now. Let's just enjoy each others touch and company. And hope I have your answer before you leave."

Her eyes staring at him, speaks in a soft but stern tone, "You still didn't answer. IF I say yes to be with you. What then? What will happen to me? Do I stay human? Do I become like you? What? I need to know before we continue?" Taking another deep breathe, a nervous tone escapes from his mouth, "My dear, you must remember I will not hurt you. If you do choose to be with me" "And I hope you do; I will turn you myself" "My immortal father showed me how to do this. " "Yes there might be some pain but it's only the mortal body; but I will not leave your side. " "I will be there from the beginning to end, holding your hand. " They continued talking, holding hands; he agrees to allow her think about it. He starts kissing her hands still kneeling at her feet. Ika already made her decision as they continued to be with each other. He gently pulls her to the center of the bed. Kissing her neck, his hands on her waist. Soft moans and he gently places his lips on neck. Slowly moving down to her breasts. Her black and red lacy bra carrying them so contentedly. He kisses them, touching them w/his moist tongue. As he makes sure not to miss an inch of her breasts. Unhooks her bra w/his teeth; as he softly pulls away either side from her exquisite breasts. Her nipples erect even further. To his delight, he gradually licked his tongue around her nipple; hearing soft moans. He continues circling around until he places his cold lips directly on the erect pleasures. Caressing each breast in his hands; he sucks her nipple at such a slow pace. He hears her sweet voice, "Mmm" She moves her head back and begins to move her hips; placing her hands on top of his. Looking at her, he sees her seductively looking back. This excites him; he sucks harder still looking at her. Biting her lip she moans in delight; closing her eyes then looking back. He heard her thought; actually one thought of "Now the other one" Releasing her right breast placing two of his fingers to play w/her now sensitive nipple; he roams to the other breast. Playing, sucking, and licking the same sexual way as the other. Through out this little foreplay were many moans; Soft, and loud. With every moan, his cock grew erect a bit more. Wanting to take her, he waited. His lips gently kissing her body moving around all over. Her stomach, and comes to her jeans she had been wearing since last night. He looks at her for permission to take them off. Her smile alone gives him the go. Hungrily he unbuttons, pulls down and pulls off her pants. Ika can't help but laugh as fast he took them off. Looking at him, Ika points at his pants. He jumps out of his jeans and underwear faster than he took hers off; which made them both laugh. Her arms awaiting him; he climbs back on top of her.

Holding his face, placing her warm pink lips on his forehead, making an intimate gesture and kissed him. More kisses followed on his closed eye lids, and finally back on his lips. They held those treasured kisses longer than any before. Kissing each others necks back and forth. Ika nibbled and exposed her teeth and applied pressure to Stiofan's neck. A loud grunt, followed by a low growl of enjoyment. "Do that again" is what she heard and was happy to do so. Nibbling, licking slower, and bit him harder. "OH shit!" With this last bite, Stiofan was totally erect as he gave another low growl. He picked himself up to look at her and the hunger in his eyes where so animalistic. She felt his hard cock in between them. Placing one of his hands on her large thigh; he gently squeezes it as he slides it open. Moving down he plants soft kisses down her thigh outward to inner. Stopping right at her vagina, he looks up at the delightful sight. Her moaning and caressing her own breasts, looking down at him, biting her lower lip. Slowly and gently kisses her vagina. As he opens her legs more, slowly exposing her clit. He gives total attention to the area that will bring her bliss. What will soon hold his engorged cock. Tasting the juices that have begun to flow from inside her. He inserts one finger at a time. Each slow, deep strokes, brings pleasure to his love. The soft moans, the movement from her thighs and hips. She grabs his hair, and calls his name. Giving pleasure like no one ever before. As he looks at her, her arm calls to him. As he lays on her; she whispers soft erotic phrases in his ear, as he kisses her neck. She tells him, what she wants and how she wants it. His pelvis giving pressure between her legs; his hard cock between both of them. She takes hold of his enormous piece and slowly inserts it. The thickness makes her gasp lightly. He allows his weight to fall on her, caressing her, touching all her body, kissing her sweet lips. Stiofan starts to move his hips inward, deeper with each soft thrust. The pace picks up and becomes harder. Her moans become soft pitch cries as he moves in circular thrusts. Listening to her cries and moans, knowing when to push all in and hold it. Wanting to take control she gestures she wants to be on top; he flips over still inside her, an enticing moan escapes her breath. Looking down on him she plays her hips in soft thrusts forward. He grabs her hips n pulls her down as he thrusts up; both moaning. Her hips begin to buck at a faster pace. He maneuvers them in a circular motion to slow her down to no avail. She wants total control of his cock. The many positions they play with. As her climax grows near after an hour of teasing, pleasuring each other. She ends on top again, being on top gives her the dominance over him. Stiofan also nearing his climax feeling her swelling, hearing her heartbeat racing. He knows she is near; he gently pulls her down to kiss her passionately and swiftly flips back on top. Not giving her a chance to respond, hard thrusts come from him. Faster than ever, deeper than ever, and aggressively harder than ever. Her entire body starts to shake, she begins to swell even more. Feeling her taking hold of his cock inside. He can't stop; keeping the pace aggressive. His eyes turn all gray, her eyes glare at him. She braces her legs on the bed and lifts her hips and curves her back; while he lifts his upper body and pulls all the way in forward making sure he is very deep inside as he explodes. Their moans, grunts, cries hit different tones; their breathing uncontrollable. She claws his lower back, placing her hands on his ass; grabs a hold and does not let him move out of that deep penetration. He finally lays on her while looking at her; gives her a loving deep kiss. Very long passionate; she puts one arm over his shoulder and around his neck. The other under his other arm and around his large back. Both still breathing deeply and uncontrollably. He looks at her with such care; wondering what she is thinking, if she made her decision. She smiles, plants another soft kiss on his lips. Finally he lays his head, on her shoulder. They just lay there; hearing her heart as it slows down. When it returns to its normal rhythm. He slowly moves off of her and lies next to her. Ika turns to him, both lying sideways. Silently staring into each others eyes. She closes her eyes, although still awake waits to see what he will do next. Waiting to see if she can hear his thoughts like she did earlier. Thinking she is asleep. He calls to his brother mentally, stating they need to talk now.


	6. Chapter 6

Bryan leaves Leslie asleep, walks to Stiofan's room. Bryan not even giving his brother a chance to speak, whispers, "Why did you tell me not to tell Leslie?" "Because my brother, Ika knows about us? Stiofan tells him back in a lower tone. "WHAT?!" Bryan accidentally blurted out in almost his normal loud tone. "Shhh, you idiot, Shut the fuck up, not so loud" Stiofan freaking out, looking to see if Ika was awake. They both listen to her heart and breathing for any changes; all is normal. Not knowing she never went to sleep has been listening since Bryan walked in. They continue as Stiofan tells him, "Remember back in Louisiana w/the old woman?" Bryan confused, staring back. "The old woman who supposedly read me my future?" Again reminding his brother. "Ooh, that freaking looking old lady who was rude as hell to us." "Yeah what about her?" "Wait, you don't believe in that crap do ya, bro? Bryan says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Stiofan now irritated trying to be serious, "At first I didn't, but all the signs she told me are in her." Pointing to Ika. "Brother…She knew we were in the area of the parking lot" "She knew we were in the bar." Stiofan pointing out the facts and continued. "She has resisted many of my gifts, Hearing some of my thoughts" "I have never seen a human do that? Have you?" Ika trying hard to keep a straight face turns her head in the other direction while still sleeping on her stomach; moving into a different sleeping position, continues to listen. Both brothers look, completely still, listen for a while. In the clear, Stiofan looks at him, "Well have you seen that?" Bryan thinking on a serious note, "Now that you mention it, Leslie did do some things. That I thought she was reading my mind as well." "I actually want to keep her, she has the same animal cravings I have sexually and stayed up for a few hours thinking of a way to tell her" "Bro, I don't need to hear how you fuck your women okay." Stiofan cringing at the thought, not wanting any visuals. Bryan laughs; then asks, "How did you tell Ika?" Bryan looking for pointers from his older brother. "It was actually an accident, really…For a moment I forgot it was Ika and lunged for her and was about to puncture her neck…when I smelled her aroma." "Oh, You dumb ass…busted" laughing at his older brother Bryan covered his mouth and placed his hand on the wall. "Well, I had to go inside her being and spoke to her body to slow her erratic breathing n heart rate" "It was very difficult, she had some kind of resistance to me. It took a while but I finally got it. I almost scared her to death…That look I will never forget." Still feeling guilty, Stiofan looks at Ika again. "Bryan all I can advise is tell her the truth, if you don't know how, let Ika tell her. She already knows they seem to be close. I can ask her to do it for you." They both agreed that would be the best. "You know that I asked her if she wants to stay w/me or leave." Stiofan looks at Ika while he tells Bryan. "Really what did she say or do?" Bryan curious still is looking at his brother. "She actually asked me questions if she says yes or if she says no. And then asks me…" Looking back at Bryan, "She asks me bro, if I would allow her to think about it" "I'm actually scared on her choice, and you know me. I have never been scared of anything in my existence" His voice cracking looking around. Bryan agrees he has never seen his brother like this. Which he understands because he feels the exact same way about Leslie. He doesn't know if she wants only one night stands or an actual companionship. Bryan puts his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving him the, it will be okay gesture. And walks out of the room to return to Leslie.


	7. Chapter 7

Daylight for some reason seems to take its sweet time going down this day. As the two brothers sit waiting for night so they can go feed. Stiofan writes a note and leaves it on the night stand next to the bed. Looking at Ika and hoping she will be there when he gets back. It is dusk enough to venture out and feed. The two brothers take off, hoping to return before the sleeping creatures awoke. Later Ika awakens not finding Stiofan only a note, "We have gone to feed. Please be here when I get back. We won't be long." Then she reads, "P.S. How do we tell Leslie because Bryan wants her but does not know how to tell her? You know we are vampires." There she gets up, takes a shower, put her clothes back on minus her blouse. She looks around in the closets and finds a brown long sleeve shirt and vest w/small blue diamond prints. She puts it on since Stiofan owes her a blouse. She walks into the living area of the hotel suite. Sits on the couch, grabs the remote and Leslie opens the door where she slept. Walks up to couch and sits next to Ika all smiles upon her face. They both laugh and start to talk. Through their conversations. Ika remembers the note Stiofan left her. Taking a sip of tea that they both grabbed from the kitchen while talking. Looks at her dear friend seriously; putting the glass down.

"Leslie you know how we would joke around about meeting vampires or other supernatural creatures and what we would do?" Leslie looks back and laughing about that conversation nods yes. "What would you say if I told you Bryan was a vampire?" Pushing the question, Ika waits for her reaction. "Oh wow, I think it would be fucking hot." Giggling as usual, Leslie takes a drink of tea. "We had an amazing time; I would love it if he was." "Why do you ask? Why so serious girly?" looking at Ika. Takes a deep breathe, Ika hesitates a while then says, "Mama, I can't say this any other way, but both Stiofan and Bryan are vampires." The loudest laugh comes from deep with in Leslie. She can't get the words out to respond. Just laughs, finally she calms down a bit to speak, "Now that was funny Ika, they put you up to this didn't they?" "I know it sounds funny, but does it look like I'm lying to you? Trust me, as much as I love vampires and the supernatural. I busted out laughing to." Telling her skeptical friend Ika continues, "You do not know what I saw, what I felt, and what happened to me in that room alone w/Stiofan." Seeing the sincerity of her friends face, Leslie was no longer finding it amusing. Studying her face; was she telling the truth? Wondering what happened. She had to ask, "Ika…mama…what happened? You're too serious on this subject." Now that Ika had her friends' attention, these two had a long conversation and what all had happened. Leslie was freaking a little bit, and then wondered why either one of these men didn't or vampires kill them? Now that Leslie knew the truth. Ika then wondered should she tell her she has decided about the possibility of joining Stiofan. "Would you want to become a vampire if you had the chance?" She asks Leslie. "That's a tough one. Would you?" Looking at Leslie, "Honestly I don't know. Never really thought about it." Ika hesitating to tell her friend her decision.

Ika turns her head, sensing the two brothers returning, before they even step foot into the suite. "They're back." "How in the hell do you do that Ika?" Leslie never could comprehend that. "Just like you can tell when that moment comes you know someone is going to call you before it even rings, Leslie" Laughing at her dear friends question. Bryan is the first to enter, seeing the woman that made his night and day enchanting, looks at her, a bit timid. "It's okay, Ika told me." The biggest sigh of relief over came his body and walks towards Leslie and kisses her cheek. Happy she already knew, and that she was still there, made him feel like a child waiting for Christmas day. Stiofan, alone was delighted that his potential companion was still here. Still anxiously waiting for her response. He asks her if he could talk to her in the room privately. They both walk hand in hand, yet Stiofan looks at her hand and can't help but feel bad news is coming.

"I already know what you're going to say sweetie." Ika tells Stiofan in all sincerity. "I will be honest, I'm scared myself. I have thought long and hard." "This might sound stupid w/no punt intended, but I don't want to die. Are you sure you can do this? Will you be able to bring me back if I decide to do this?" Not knowing if she should do this. "I also have some demands Stiofan. If I decide to do this and if you HAVE to make any more immortals in the future, I will always take priority. I will be your only companion. The others will only be your immortal children. "Stiofan so attentive, so keen to her words; feeling his whole being in one huge knot. "I have never made another vampire, but I was there when my maker created my brother. Showed me exactly what to do. He told me that I had to be a certain age to create immortals. And I have already passed that stage; I'm way stronger than when my brother was born." "Also I give you my word, I only want you as my companion, and I ask the same from you. Loyalty, Respect, Honesty is what I hold dear. So I understand your concerns." Reassuring Ika that he will not let any harm come to her. She takes a deep breathe. Takes her hands from his, walks away, walks around the room looking down. Pacing back and forth. Starting to doubt herself, she looks at him. She is very fond of him, the way he challenges her, in every sense; is what draws her to him. She remembers that feeling on the back of her neck when she felt him from the distance. Her neck all tingling, that rose the back of her skull, and the hair standing on the back of her neck. She only had that experience once w/one person many years ago and that person ended up being a friend for many years. Hearing her heart beating strangely, tears fill her eyes. Looks at him, opens her mouth, as the tears fall down her face,

"My dear Stiofan…" He falls to his knees, realizing he just lost her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I have to tell you…." Takes a deep breathe, "To tell you I can not bare my life with out you." He looks at his hands, not realizing what she just said. It took him a few moments to collects his thoughts. She said nothing checking to see if he heard her. He looks at her; responding sadly, "I understand and as a man of my word I will….." pausing then looks at her again. "…wait, what did you say? Whoa, did you say?" His expression full of life, happiness, laughter…He runs to her (remembering she is human) grabs her, lifts her and spins around. Ika holding on tight with her eyes closed, laughing as well. "You little arse, you made me think you were going to say no" He tells her in such relief and full of laughter. Laughter comes from Ika, "You should've known by now that I'm a smart ass, it was just too easy." Not even responding; he kisses her so deeply. Thinking to himself; Thanking the old woman who was right, and never going to doubt the people of that community again, and promised to her that as soon as he can will travel w/his new companion to her grave and he would thank her in person. As he looks into her eyes again, Ika asks him to give her a few days to collect her thoughts or to decide when it will be the day she will no longer see the day as her world. How the new day will now be her night. He agrees and tells her to take her time, they now have all the time in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Both hand in hand walk back to the living area. Smiling from ear to ear; he looks at his brother and Bryan knew his older brother found happiness at last.

This brought his attention to Leslie, looking over at her. Leans over, and kisses her neck.. Bryan gathering the courage to do the same as his brother. He gets up and looks at his love. Grabs her hand, and leads her to the balcony. As they sit out there, his thoughts are jumbling around in his head. Stiofan tells him "Breathe my brother, its okay. I can hear you jumping around. Take your time and remember no matter what her response is, do not do anything stupid."

As Bryan lays on the lounge chair he asks Leslie to sit with him. She lays w/her back to his chest. They chat, laughing, looking at the stars. A few moments of silence, then he finally takes a deep breath. "Leslie? May I ask you something?" As he plays with her hair, "Sure, you know you can" She says before he even says anything. "I understand you know what I am, and I'm actually scared to even ask due to rejection from you." "Do I want to become one?" She cuts him off again. Irritated but laughs and he spoke, "Actually I was going to say before you cut me off again. What would you say if I did want you for my companion? Do you want to be? Would I be so lucky to have you for eternity?" She grabs his big yet gentle arms that are wrapped around her and snuggles them. Few moments of silence pass, and many thoughts went through her mind. She would look at his hands and then place them back on her stomach with her small hands on top.

Leslie didn't really know how to respond. Or if she even wanted to become one. She has so much going for her, might not be much to other people but she loves taking care of all the children at work. She loves the sun hitting her face and the actual normal day life she has. Bryan gives her a kiss on her neck and a gentle squeeze. She finally tells him, "Babe, I honestly cant answer that at the moment. I love the daylight, I love my simple life. I do not even know how I could just abandon it all. I know I would love to be with you and I would so love to, but…" Now he cuts her off, "I understand, its fine." His voice sounding disappointed. "Allow me to think about it for at least all this month, and I will give the best answer to my ability." Moving her head sideways to look at him, but I know what I can tell you now" Looking back at her, curious what she will say, Bryan has a puzzled yet intrigued look in his eyes. "I know that I want to be your love, I want you to taste me, feed from me, when you need it." "When we make love, bite me, enjoy me, and have your way with me." As he hears these words, not only to his delight, the fast beating rhythm brings so much joy. Leslie turns and now straddles him, kisses him, she then exposes her neck to him. His eyes change a different hue, his mouth opens and canines are showing. Being a bit of a dork, she touches his fangs, and laughs that same adorable giggle as when she is nervous. She leans in towards him, he bites his lip while placing soft kisses on her neck. Soft moans escape her delightful lips, followed by a hard excited sexual moan at the exact time he bites her. Sinking his teeth in, blood flows, he sucks slowly and he drinks. Holding her tightly, pulling her inward, the iron drug that is now going down his throat. He is in total bliss and now finds her excited that she is slowly bucking her hips. Her tiny hands clawing at his arms, he pulls away so he does not drain her.

He gives one simple lick on those wounds to close and heal her soft skin. He tilts his head back with his mouth open. She sees his uncovered teeth, bloody lips and caresses his face for a kiss. She tastes her blood upon his lips, licks them clean, and finishes by kissing and sucking the rest of the blood off his tongue. Now he is way to excited to not show a certain present. He gets up and carries her off to the room and they make love again.


	9. Chapter 9

Both Stiofan and Ika sitting on the couch, playing video games, she covers his eyes so he could lose the match. He grabs her control and throws it so he can win the next match. She laughs, goes and gets it, comes back, throws the remote on the couch. Walks behind the couch to try to sneak up on Stiofan. She leans in and starts to kiss the back of his neck. He tells her, "Its not going to work, Im going to win" She grabs the remote and remarkably body slams his wrestler, pins him, but there is a kick out. She starts to tease him, kissing his neck, from side to side, blowing on his neck, and he does get startled a bit. All the wild she is trying very hard to pin her opponent and to see how she can distract him. She laughs, as he throws her wrestler out of the ring. She nibbles his neck and now she hears his moan. He stops and looks at her, smiles but again, "I'm going to win this match" She being cocky, "We shall see who truly wins" With her arms wrapped around his neck. Standing from behind, and still thinking of what to do. Playing the match, outsmarting each other move per move. He being impressed by her knowledge of the game. She does a combination of moves and laughing that he tries to cheat by trying to take her wireless remote from her. She on purposely, and by swiftness took his remote and tried to run. She got a foot from the bedroom door, and he was already standing there. Arms crossed, and smirking, "Really? Give me the remote" Ika sarcastically as usual saying "Nope, You're using your vampy moves" "Try to be human if you remember how" Taking that as a challenge, he obliged although he thought of it as fun, to walk faster than light speed to where ever she thought to run. This is where she had fun, by looking towards the balcony and faked it that she would run that direction and then ran into the room and hand on the door. By the time she was shutting the door he picked her up and threw her on the bed and they played wrestling. He had her pinned, counting "One, Two, Three." Next he tickles her in all the spots he knows that are her weaknesses. He had her laughing so hard, she could no longer make a sound. Exhausted from all the laughter; she holds his arms and stares into his blue eyes. "I have a question sweetie" softly she speaks after catching her breathe. "Have you ever thought, or has the thought ever crossed you mind to feed from me, bite me?" His eyes widen, for he has thought that many times as they have made love on several occasions through out their steady relationship. "Honestly yes I have. Just waited for the time to ask you." Enjoying where the conversation is going, Stiofan continues, "Every time I kiss your neck, I can hear the blood pumping to your heart so fast and steady. Wanting to taste it, yearning for it! And every time it takes a lot of will power to hold back." Her sexy smiles makes him wonder what the hell is she thinking, since she has learned to keep more thoughts from him. He wonders if she could hear what his brother and Leslie were doing on the balcony, maybe that is why she has started this conversation. He truly wishes she would quit hiding her thoughts from him. She tells him, "Well hun, I have thought about it. That I find it a bit selfish on my part that you want me in that intimate way and I have not given that to you." He smiles at her kisses her soft lips and just holds that wonderful kiss for a few moments. She holds it as well as she caresses one hand on his face and the other behind his head around his neck. Such a moment they give each other; Stiofan lays on his back and his love gets on top. They continue to kiss and fondle each other. Kissing, sucking, licking each others neck, Ika on purposely bites him again, and with such speed flips her over to her back. He looks at her, his blue stormy eyes asking for permission to finally have that one moment he has been waiting for since the first day he saw her in that parking lot. A taste of her life that flows in her veins. Sliding her soft hands up his arms, slightly squeezing his shoulders as she slowly pulls him down to her. She whispers, "Just remember do not be greedy. Slowly enjoy yourself." He looks at her as his canines have already erected themselves and he leans in. She wraps her arms around him, caressing him. He gently holds her as he turns her head slightly to the left. She feels him pierce her smooth neck. Her head digs in backwards into the pillow, with such an erotic feeling flowing through her body. She gasps and she exhales the most lovely moan he has ever heard. Enjoying this moment, he cant help but to suck her neck w/such passion thrusting his pelvis. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist bucking in return. From out of no where they both hear from the other room. "I want it all, FUCK ME, Mother Fucker!" They could not help but bust out laughing totally ruining the moment for them. Still laughing, he quickly closes his puncture wounds making sure she didn't bleed out. He lays on top of his companion, still staring into her eyes. Showing the most thankful look. He was not much for speaking his feelings and he was still trying to show her how much he truly loved her. Her blood running through his veins was the highest he has ever been. No human has ever made him feel like this. Even though he did not see her as a human any more, is what maybe gave him that high of ecstasy. He noticed she truly loved it as well. The deep glares she gave him made him only want to drink even more. And as usual Ika, says "Do it one more time for tonight" She reads his mind somehow and even that, he tries to comprehend that ability she has. He is more than grateful to give in to that request. He goes back to the same wound, slowly puncturing her skin; another blissful gasp followed by an enchanting shivering moan. This time their movements are a lot more timid than before. She hears his soft grunts of hunger yet being so gentle. He can feel her inside of him, some of her thoughts, and memories. He hears her heart beat, hears the valves, so he starts to slow down his thirst and begins to release her not wanting to take to much. As he opens his mouth, a rough grunt followed by an animalistic exhale and his fangs still exposed. He uses his tongue to once again close the same wounds on his love. Her eyes shut, in a different feeling, the bliss her body is feeling. A new experience, her body tingling of ants crawling all over her body. Her soul felt like it was being filled w/a heavy drug, giving her this high similar to what Stiofan felt and that was more than she expected. They kissed passionately and just held each other for the rest of the night. Stiofan allowed her to sleep since she had to be at work the next day. He grabs his headset; not able to sleep and can never be separated from his music, hits play. Laying there, his thoughts trying to think how to truly communicate with her. He has always been this way somewhat detached from people. He looks with in himself, knowingly he always appears to be rough, hard, cold and he knows he is not. Its just that he loves his privacy.

Some of these thoughts running through his head, he sees some of Ika's thoughts some of her memories. Smiling how she is so mischievous at work, always playing pranks on her co-workers. Always dodging the questions on who is this new man in her, life. One memory was of her co-workers where pestering her and being fed up, he actually felt her frustration, and she told them, straight out "Well, when I think its any of your concern, I will make sure you're the first one to find out, now go to the other office and go twitch in the corner." This made him smile, realizing she is just as private as him. Looking at Ika, laying so still, moves one headset off his ear listening to her heartbeat so soothing and steady. He know she is in a deep sleep now. Puts his headset back on and continues to think and analyze his thoughts. Realizing how intimate they became this night, knowing she is the special one he has waited for. He thinks about if she will ever hurt him, then scratches that thought because if she didn't care for him; she wouldn't have said yes to being his companion. She being so affectionate, so loving towards people, he came to the conclusion she wouldn't. Thinking of when she would decide the day to be his eternal love.

Looking forward to it, should he ask his immortal father to be there. Knowing his father always watches over them. Also knowing he is only a phone call away, and living in Athens, Greece. He decides to call his father after Ika leaves for work. Closes his eyes, awakens his other senses and just relaxes the rest of the night until dawn. Where he will soon see her beautiful brown eyes open and leave him for another 12 or 13 hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to Bryan and Leslie. Again making love and enjoying each others animalistic taste in sex. He has more than satisfied himself. Several bite marks all over Leslie's body. He truly wanted to make her his property as a warning to other males of the area. He made sure all his bites looked like hickies. Almost one for every position he had her in, two on her back, one on each side of her neck, some on her breasts, and many on her inner thighs. He made sure to satisfy her as he enjoyed this gift from her.

Both exhausted they both lay sweaty and naked, breathing still a bit heavy. Leslie tells her "sexual vampire" as she calls him, "I need to go to sleep sweetness, remember I work." They agree and she falls asleep a lot faster. He couldn't sleep. How could he, not only having fed out there, but her blood running throughout his body. He had no choice but to stay and just lay there, one arm behind his head and other on his thigh. He couldn't believe after so many times being together, this is where he actually hit the all time high his father told him he would feel one day. Just thinking of all the possibilities if she would only consider being his companion. What would he have to do, to convince her? Should he ask Ika? Then thinking no that will not work, that would only make me desperate. He would take it slow, and show her each day the physical feelings and sensations one can enjoy by becoming a vampire and becoming his companion. Being this macho rock solid exterior, he didn't want her to see to much of this sensitive guy on the inside. Knowing his brother, he would make fun of him to a point, one knows as siblings always tease each other. He wanted to talk to her some more. Wanting to know so much more about her.

It was early morning, the clock stated 5:37 a.m. He already had a hard on, listening to his brother in the other room. He slowly rubbed his strong hand down Leslie's back and whispered into her ear. "Baby" kissing her shoulder, "Time to wake up." Softly planting kisses all over her back and massaging her body. Leslie turns over and smiles, reaching for Bryan and pulls him down to her. Planting her soft pink lips on his. Returning his kisses more passionately, he cant stop hearing the grunting and moaning from the other room. He cant help but kissing her all over, going down her curves, her round thighs and opens them with kisses and massages. Licking her inner thighs, made her moan. Soft kisses made her giggle. He kissed her already wet treasure, allowing his tongue to slowly slide up and down on it and inserting it. More frequent moans came from her enjoyment. Slowly feeling her hips pushing forward, his tongue went deeper. A soft cry. Then he stops, he gets up and now demands her to get on all fours and to please him. She obeys since she knew he liked to dominate her in the bedroom and she had no problem doing so, as long as he gave it to her hard core. Smiling she starts to crawl to the edge of the bed again, gets on her knees, and allows her hands to rub on his lower thighs. He grabs her hair, pulls back and tells her after his kisses her passionately. "You will fucking look at me the entire time you're down there." The hair pulling aroused her even more. She kept her eyes on him, moving her hands up is thighs and finds her hands by his balls. She cups them, starts slowly massaging them. He moans and a whisper is barely heard, looking down at her, "Mmm, tighter". Applying more pressure, his naked cock is now twitching. She then places her soft lips on the base of his cock, kissing so gently. Her tongue slides under his shaft , slowly up to his fully erected cock. Placing her lips over just the head of his cock, giving him her total attention. She slowly lowers her lips down his erected piece, still massaging his balls, giving them a strong tug now and then. Hearing his grunts, excited her even more. She couldn't help but moan. Her tongue giving a sucking motion as she uses her other hand to stroke his cock. Keeping a steady pace, her motions made him start to tilt his head back in total delight and make his pelvis start to thrust forward slowly. Her mouth watering with all the deep motions she gave him. She kept feeling how moist she was and wanted him so bad to ravage her body. He once again pulled her hair and pulled her hair back. Leaned her up towards him, kissing her, moving her hair so he could kiss that soft neck. She gasped in delight knowing his cock was not the only thing erected as she felt his teeth pierce her skin once more. Bryan just took a little, since he didn't want her exhausted at work. He then turned her around, kissing the back of her neck, and all her back. Rubbing his engorged cock, against her lumbar area, using one hand and stroking his cock against her and slowly leaning her over in their favorite position. He had her so well dominated that she automatically slightly opened her legs awaiting the pleasure. He would only tease her, allowing his cock to rub the outside of her opening and clit. Feeling how moist she was, he would get his hand wet by rubbing her entire moist area to tease and finger her. Rubbing his hands over his cock. He heard her moan, "Please Bryan" Smiling how she begged for it, replied, "Please what my pet?" "Please give me your cock, I want it" in her soft submissive voice. He truly loved how she begged so he only inserted the head into her moist area and pulled out. He did this several times and would hear her moan, and begging for more. "Oh, deeper please go deeper" He went slowly deeper all the way and then pulled out again.  
Again doing this several times made her start to circle her hips in desperation and even moved back to inset it all herself. He pushed her hips forward, not allowing her to enjoy his penetration. He would smack her ass every time she did something out of line. Of course she like this so did it often just to get that wonderful sensation, and he knew this. Continuing his teasing she grabs the sheets, little cries, the moans is music to his ears. Bryan so loved to please his pet, but enjoyed her begging even more. Pulled out once more and started to smack his cock on her clit and all her wetness. She moaned once again this time pulled the sheets towards her and arched her back in pleasure. The throbbing took over him, and as he grabbed her and pushed in so slowly. He made sure she couldn't escape his animal dominance over her. The thrusts became harder, faster, deeper. She grabbed the pillow in front of her and placed her face in it, trying to cover her yells. "Oh Fuck! Fuck Me! Ooooo, Harder You Fucker! Then her face into the pillow w/all the erotic pleasures coming forth. "I'm almost there baby, harder, give it to me, ravage me dammit!" Those where the words he wanted to hear, those simple words "ravage me" sent him over the edge. Thrusting so hard, he was now ramming inside her, with such speed, moving his hips in certain ways that drove her to ecstasy. She dug her face into the pillow again and yelled her orgasm. He so loved that high pitch, quivering, cry that he exploded inside her as well. Finally, after dripping every drop inside her; he pulled out. She turned around and reached for him to lay on top. They kissed for what seemed forever. She got up and went to take a shower, and took him with her. He gave her the most caring shower. Washing her hair, bathing her body in all the while kissing and holding her through out the process. Finished, he got out put the towel around his waist, went to get her clothes ready for work, while she dried off. She was so happy, and how did she get so lucky to have a man or wait a vampire lover like him. Then there was that thought, should I allow him to make me one? She shook her head and continued to dry off. With the towel around her, saw him laying in bed w/only the towel and his eyes watching her dress and looking at her with such lust. This made her feel so loved. He asked if she was hungry so he could order some food for her. She nods and asked for some Migas. (_"Migas" pronounced= Me-ga's, are a Tex/Mex dish that has cut fried tortillas mixed w/scrambled eggs all together. Made differently in different parts of Texas. Some Texans call it "Chilaquiles" pronounced = She-La-Key-Less_)


	11. Chapter 11

Bryan, walks to let room service in and gives the man a tip. Brings enough breakfast to the table for both Leslie and Ika. Setting the table, he tells Stiofan again mentally, "Aren't you done yet, I have breakfast ready for the girls, before it gets cold"

No answer, so he walks over to his brothers door and knocks. He comes in. Not realizing, they were still making love. Shocked but glued to Ika on top riding him the way she was. Stiofan smiling at his brother, "Like what you see?" What snaps him out of it is Leslie's arms from behind and she peeks in as well. "Whoa, nice view", as she giggles and tells her friend "Its almost time to go, fuck him hard and get it over with." Ika turned seeing the two peeping toms, she smiled and pushed him in deeper making Stiofan moan, then grabbed the pillow and threw it at the peepers. They laughed and walked out but looked one more time before slowly shutting the door laughing. Stiofan allowed his love to be on top so she could get the penetration she loved, but then questioned if she loved it because of the dominance and control she had over him at that moment.

In all honesty she actually loved him on top. That was the only thing she would allow him dominance over. She loved pleasing him because she knew he liked her on top, so he could relax and allow her to do what she wanted. Ika also knew that, he wouldn't let her stay there for too long since he loved to be in control. That made her laugh inside. She loved his heavy weight on her body as they made love, the way he would have his arms under her body and pulling her towards him, allowing him to thrust hard with out his arms getting tired. Almost climaxing she begins to move her hips in a stronger motion, bucking harder. His moans and he cringes w/excitement, moving his thrusts faster, and deeper.

He grabs her and changes positions, just like Ika knew he would. Grabbing her legs and pulling towards him, his hard cock almost exploding, immediately pushing inside her and begins his aggressive dominance over her. Starting slow, deep, picking up the pace, and finally mixing it up, slow, deep, faster, harder, deeper, and so forth. Her body quivering as she climaxes, and lets out a loud moan, and tells him "Oh shit, Stiofan, fuck me harder babe, don't stop, please don't stop, deeper babe, Mmm" He sees her facial expressions, as she whispers her nick name for him and in return this excites him even more hearing that name, he has a hold of her legs and places them on his shoulders, lifting her hips and rides her to give her the best orgasm she can have to date. Pounding her hard, she again lets out a loud cry "OH Fuck! Stiofan" He feels his orgasm build up and finally explodes inside her, grunting and moaning. His eyes glaring at her, Ika holding that same position, and reaching to hold his hands. His last thrust, holding it in, felt so good as she was still quivering and her moist muscles still swollen holding his cock.

He then just laid on her wanting to tell her he loved her but didn't want to push it. He knew he wasn't much of expressing what he felt into words. She hugs him, kisses him, then gets up to go take a shower. Ika so amazed that they became so much more intimate. She felt like this little girl w/butterflies floating in her stomach. This little girl in love for the first time, could this be? The water running down her hair and face, walking through her thoughts, she didn't hear Stiofan get in and give her a hug from behind. He does nothing but hold her. She wondered if he loved her, she knew he wanted her to be his companion. And if he was like her, it was hard to express deep feelings to people. So she just allowed him to just hold her. His embrace felt so good, soothing, and loving. She just went back and relaxed her body on his. He turned her around and had a washcloth on his shoulder. He knew words, wouldn't come out so easily, but he could show her how he felt. He washed her hair, slowly massaging her head, when done tilting her head while holding the shower head and rinsing the shampoo out. Lathering up the washcloth, starting with her neck, down her arms, around her breasts, down her stomach, down her thighs, legs. Turned her around and washed her back, her firm behind, the back of her thighs, and legs. He had her sit down and finally massaged and washed her feet. Giving him the most thankful, loving look, and appreciating what he just did for her. He could hear her heart flutter in a sense. He stood her up and rinsed her off, he stepped out and grabbed the towel and wrapped her in it. Grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped her hair up.

He kissed her cheek, and her left shoulder as he stood behind her. She turns around and pecks his lips and he holds her by her chin. "Go and eat my darling, you have to get to work." He whispers to her and slips back into the shower.

She left literally on a natural high, and her thoughts "What the hell just happened?" No man has ever treated her with so much love and thoughtfulness. Thoughts of its to good to be true. Still in the towels she went straight to the kitchen area, sat down and began to eat. "Whoa, nice breasts." as thoughts were crossing Bryan's mind as he sat next to Leslie, barely looking over the newspaper he had in his hands. Leslie said, "Are you okay?" Listening to her own thoughts realizing it is almost the end of the month, Ika didn't respond. "Hey lovebird!", Leslie now being sarcastic. Still no response; Now worried, Leslie left her alone, thinking what was wrong with her friend. Bryan looked at Ika and telling his brother, there was something wrong. That Ika was in such a deep thought she was not responding to simple questions. Stiofan told his brother all is okay because he could sense it. He noticed that he was able to connect to her even more since he drank from her. He could sense her feelings, but still not her thoughts. Bryan said okay, and left it alone.

Both men kissed their loves goodbye and the two ended up at the truck, got in, and drove away. Leslie asked her again, "Ika, what the hell is wrong with you? You are never this quiet" Taking a deep breathe as she kept an eye on the road, spoke " Nothing, I will tell you later, I promise."

At a red light Ika watches this sunrise, never knew how beautiful it was and thinking is this the last one I am going to see. The darkness walking her nightgown away towards the West. The dark midnight purple, followed by the soft lavender, pale blue, orange, and finally bright yellow and turned away from the sun, since it was to bright to look at. The light turns green, driving for at least 45 minutes, then the streets start to wake up. Finally at Leslie's work, Ika pulls into the gated parking area since Leslie's car had to be put back into the shop again. That poor car, has spent more time in that shop than anything. Leslie a bit concerned why her friend is so quiet, although her own thoughts of this morning. How Bryan treated her, the thought of being one, maybe that is what is bothering Ika. She didn't bother to pry. Seeing Leslie's co-workers, Ika put on a fake smile and actually spoke.

"Hey Lez, call me before your out of work, so I can pick you up. Okay? I need to talk to you about something. You are the only person I can talk to about it."

Leslie nods, and shut the truck door, and starts to walk towards the back door. Ika does not leave until she knows her friend is safe inside. Pulls back out the gates and drives off. She calls her work and states she doesn't feel well and will be taking off today. Driving around, she wanted to collect her thoughts, she needed to find a place where she could just sit and think. Then she remembers a park that has a Sheriff's Deputy Station , next to the river. She drives almost an hour away, pulls into the parking area. Gets out of the truck, waves Hi to the deputies on duty. One stops her and asks where is she going. She just tells them, she was going to sit by the river to collect her thoughts. This deputy tells her that the area she was heading to was closed off due to the recent rains, the water was to rough and she could sit up in that area. She walks up to a secured an area that looked like a picture of a well decorated backyard of a Gardner Magazine. She sat with her back to the bench and watched the river and its choppy water. Her thoughts began to flow, looking at the colors of the daylight. The green grass beneath her, the brown dirt patches here and there. The wild flowers that were strategically placed through out the park. The feel of the sun shining down on her body. The heat that was on her skin, and it felt wonderful. Why did she not notice these simple things.

Mean while Bryan goes back to sleep after him and his brother came back from watching their women leave. Stiofan on the other hand, calls his immortal father, his maker, the only parental figure in his mortal and immortal life. Letting the phone ring to the very end, since he knew his father always took his time to answer his phone. The other end finally picks up. The voice at the other end is a voice of much wisdom. A very old immortal, that in the vampire community he is known as an elder.

Stiofan hears him and is happy. "Hallo?" Stiofan speaks to him w/so much respect. "Hallo Vader hoe bent u?" (Hello father how are you?).

Stiofan's father wanting to keep his English updated by practicing, speaks in English. "What is it my son?" Is everything, how you say? Fijn? "

Stiofan helps with the translation, "Fine, Vader"

"Ah yes, fine is the word I was looking for, thank you. Talk to me my son. You hardly call me unless there is something wrong" Stiofan's father replies sounding concerned.

"Oh nothing my father, I actually have great news, well to me at least. And I hope you can join me in my happiness" Stiofan so ecstatic in sharing meeting Ika w/ his father.

"Go on my child, I can hear your tone, speak before you explode." The elder starts to laugh.

"Remember Vader when I spoke to you about the dark old woman in Louisiana? And what she told me?" Sending his father back many years.

"Yes, did you find this woman, she foretold to you?" Speaking in a cautious tone, the elder was hoping it was a yes.

"Oh father yes, she is amazing. We have been courting for some time. All the signs, I was foretold are there. Her resistance, her own particular gifts. And father, she said yes! She actually said yes!" Stiofan sounding like a little boy telling his father of his new girlfriend.

"My son, I'm happy for you. Have you….VLOEK (damn) how you say?… draaide haar? (turned her)" A bit frustrated and more determined to learn the English language.

"Turned her, Vader the words you want are *turned her*" Stiofan can hear his frustration. "No I haven't turned her. She hasn't told me when she wants it done yet, but she said soon any day now. She wants to get things ready before leaving the day light"

Now changing his tone, Stiofan asks his father, "Vader, will you come to our day. I want to make sure I do this correctly. I'm a bit nervous, and she is even scared. She told me she didn't want to die. How funny is that?"

Stiofan's father started to laugh in how Ironic that sounded. He stated to Stiofan that he would be honored to welcome his newest family member into their world. And he would stop by as soon as he gathered some items and taking care of some matters he had there.

"Stiofan, how is Bryan mijn andere zoon (my other son)" Havent talked to Bryan in a long time. The elder had to ask.

"Fine Vader, he is fine." Not knowing if he should tell him about Bryan and Leslie but his father probably already knows. "Why do you ask?" Trying to not say anything.

"I have felt him in a turmoil of emotions. And he is not sleeping. He must take care of himself." The elder always have watched out for his sons. Those were the only two children he has ever had. And didn't want to lose them anytime soon.

"Do you want to talk to him? I can call him for you" Stiofan asks, before he even tells Bryan.  
"No no no, I will speak to him when I arrive in America in a few days. Take care my son and I will see you soon." The elder feeling honored his son wants him to be there. Now hangs up the phone and gets his items together and working out the problems areas in Athens.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Now we left off with Ika at the park thinking and paying attention to all wonders, colors, and miracles of this land. Knowing she needed to make a decision soon for the day to say goodbye. She also had to tell her dear friend Leslie her choice.**_

Ika's mind goes off, thinking of all the people she has met, the people at work. Although she gave her work the two weeks notice and tomorrow is the last day. She also thinks of her friend Leslie, what will happen to her? Who will take her to work? Who will watch out for her? Then thinking to herself, she will sign over her truck to her, its dependable, its still under warranty. She can also add her to her checking account if she ever needs anything she could take what she needed. Leslie could handle affairs for her during the day. She really needed to have this talk with Leslie. Ika really had no family. Ika truly had no father figure in her life, the biological father never hand any interest in her life and it was sad to say didn't really trust her father to even tell him the truth about any part of her life. Ika did have a supposed sibling, a brother. Again they never really talked either. So there was no problem there if she disappeared.

Already have spoken to her mother, she understood Ika's choice and she would stand behind her all the way. Ika truly loved her mother, this woman has always been the true parent in her life. The woman who kissed the booboos, held her when she cried. Gave her the look only a mother could give, when she meant business. Many of us know this look. The look where they stare you down and move their lips. "You better keep your butt there, I dare you to move." The mother who pushed her to do better, and to be the best she can possibly be. Never letting anyone look down on her, treat her badly, etc. Ika's mother was a true soldier, a fighter and still fighting all her illnesses, she does not back down. Ika also reassured her mother she will be well taken care of money wise, and that she had nothing to worry about.

_**Cell phone rings….**_

Ika looks at her phone and hit's the answer button on her Bluetooth.

"Hey girlie, is it 5 O'clock already?" Ika surprised that time has flown by.

"Oh no, its barely 3:35pm, where are you I hear water in the background." Curious Leslie had to ask worried about her friend.

"Oh, I'm over here at my favorite spot where I like to think. You know which one, why what's up?" Continued Ika

"Dang girl way out there, that's about an hours drive isn't it? I'm actually leaving early today. I finally hit over time. Yes! Ten hours over, so I will be out by 5:30-ish give or take." Leslie so happy about the over time, its time and a half.

"Okay mama, I will head out that way now. Will see you soon. T-T-Y-S" Ika got up from where she was sitting and walked back to her truck saying goodbye.

Same Deputy, saw her, surprised she was still there and waves goodbye. Ika returns the gesture. Gets in her truck and drives back.

Now about 20 minutes away, Leslie calls again wonder where Ika was at. Ika says about 20 minutes give or take a few. She would be there and pick her up in the front. Leslie agreed and just sat by the front desk waiting.

Seeing the truck pull up by the door, Leslie says bye to everyone and walks out the front lobby door. Smiling at Ika, she jumps into the truck. Ika smiling back, gestured and asks "Where to now?"  
Leslie responded laughing, "How about supper, before the other two wake up and get hungry."

Driving around Leslie asked Ika what she wanted to talk about earlier when she was so quiet. Ika had paused for a bit, and told Leslie she would tell her and answer all her questions after dinner, just in case she ended up, crying and bawling her eyes out. _**SMACK!**_ Ika started to laugh that Leslie hit her.

After an early dinner, the two of you sit there in the far corner of the diner and you start to speak.

"Leslie? What I wanted to talk to you about was…" Taking a deep breathe you continue, "It's been a while since we started dated those to hungry men. And I have enjoyed every minute of it. Most importantly I have enjoyed your friendship…."

"What are you trying to say Ika?" Leslie having a feeling she knew what you were going to say.

You start to explain to her what you have been thinking about all this time. She just sits there listening, not saying a word. At times tears fill her eyes but she swallows them back down. The two of you continue this discussion, also telling her that you added her to your bank account so that if she ever needed anything, she would have a debit card in her name. Like that they could go tomorrow morning since it was their both days off. Ika has even added Leslie to the title of her truck, since she will no longer need it during the day and with this came w/Leslie also added to the insurance as well. Leslie couldn't take it anymore, she started to cry. How could have she so lucky to receive the bad news yet receive so much in return. Losing one of her close friends, and gaining so much. Ika reassured her she wasn't losing her, just that you were no longer going to be there during the day for the simple things of picking her up and such. Besides they still had their cell phones, and texting was doable during the day. The would figure it out, and they would see what would happen.

"Do you know when you want to do this?" Leslie asked and even afraid of what her friends response was going to be.

"I was thinking tomorrow due to you will be off and If you want, I'd like you to be there for me." Looking at the fear in Leslie's eyes.

Leslie agrees, and they got up and she hugged Ika so scared. Ika laughs yet tears in her eyes as well. These ladies go off and head towards the men they love. It is later in the evening, Stephen and Bryan already far away as they had just fed in another city. They both get text messages, replying that they are on their way back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

A week has passed and The Elder taken care of his affairs. Gathered some items together and told his staff he shall return soon. As soon it was dark enough to travel he flew to the United States, what seemed a regular human air flight would have taken around 13 hours. The speed of these creatures is amazing. This elder knew he could reach this Texas state he heard of with in 4 hours.

_**Now you might be wondering what this Elder looks like. This creature, first of all is one of and/or the oldest vampires known to exist of their kind. His immortal father has been long gone now, since he couldn't take the never ending life with no purpose, no companion, nothing that he enjoyed in life. This Elder, also having siblings (which we will get to later on), is the oldest of them by a few decades.**_

_**First of all let me begin with his name. This Elder is known as Theophylaktos (pronounced Theo-fee-lasso). Meaning "guarded by god", given to him by his mortal parents before he was reborn into darkness. He is a large frame ****has broad shoulders, tall, full in build and light colored eyes. His eyes alone are very alluring, many that have seen him say that the colors vary from ice blue to a violet hue. The sparkle in his eyes puts you in a trance. When any light source hits his eyes in a certain angle the glow as if you were looking into cat eyes from a distance. His hair black as night, curly that caressed his neck, shoulders and half his upper arms.**_** _Within this hair of night a white streak of beauty that caressed his hair line. Many would call it a birthmark of sorts, hugging about a quarter of the right side of his head. Having long muscular arms, very toned and with large hands that seemed would cover a mans face. His nails longer than normal a slight shine to them, but kept well groomed. Leaktos (as only close people may call him) has always kept up with the fashion of men and always looking very sharp. This man alone had a plethora of vampiric gifts at his disposal. To name only a few, since he never tells anyone all his secrets he is able to generate when injured, mentally make his victims come to him and offer their blood from a distance, able to pin down a vampire or human at will, and his favorite gift was to make his victims go into complete bliss, staring into their eyes to the point of orgasm. Making their bodies and mind overwhelm with ecstasy._**

Now getting close to his destination, he stops at a small, but growing town to feed. Leaktos would take any victim, man, woman, and even children if nothing else. Please remember he is a creature of darkness, and they feed. He does not discriminate, just like how the world does not discriminate when it comes to death. Although his favorite victims are and always his first choice is vagrants. People who would go out at night and harm other would be victims. Sitting at the top of a old building listening to the sounds and thoughts of the mortals below. Yes another of his gifts, he can listen to the mind of both mortals and immortals.

Smelling the air, then jumps to another building running in such speed to the end of an alley way. There he sees a man wearing dark clothing waiting in an alley way. Watching him watching a young slender woman. Leaktos intrigued by his taste, watches this mans plot unfold. Yes Leaktos love to watch suffering of others. Seeing victims suffer just a bit before intervening. The clouds rumbling above as, lighting dances across the sky. Drops from above create a perfect cover, for Leaktos to enjoy his first meal in the state of Texas. Sitting perched on an iron balcony, looking down as rain starts to cry a bloody river down on his back, his hair dripping wet over his face and shoulders.

The woman starts to hurry to get to her location when out of no where, the dark clothed vagrant grabs her and pulls her into the alley way. Half way down the alley, this vagrant pulls the woman down covers her mouth and tells her if she makes a sound or even tries to fight he would kill her after he is done. Tears in her eyes as he holds her arms above her head. She closes her eyes and the vagrant tears her panties off. Right when he was about to penetrate her, she hears the disgusting breathing on her neck, then nothing. This young woman in fear of opening her eyes can only hear off in the close distance rustling against the wall. She opens her eyes, rain falling upon her face, she can barely see. Using her hands, she gets up crying, and turns when she sees cat like eyes glowing back at her.

Leaktos pins her to the wall in silence. Turns his attention back to this vagrant, smelling his aggression, his fear. Leaktos so did love this smell resonating from his body. He licked the essence from the water and taste of this vagrant. Hearing the erratic heart rhythm, the valves pulsating uncontrollably, His canines erected as he pierced the neck of this man. Giving no mercy, sucking him aggressively almost to death. He sealed the punctured wounds. The vagrant to weak to move, Leaktos tears his clothes off his chest. Leaving the vagrants chest bare, using his razor sharp nails sliced his chest open with such precision. Almost like surgery, cutting all the tissues from his bones and finally his rib cage. Here is where he loved to be messy. Using his creature like strength broke the vagrants ribs and just yanked out his heart and drank from it. Obviously by doing so he killed this man, and enjoyed every minute of it. Wiping his mouth and washing his hands from the water running down the street as it passes under his shoes. His attention turns to the young woman who has kept her eyes closed the entire time.

She could hear walking coming towards her, beginning to cry again. She feels someone standing in front of her.  
Leaktos looking over her body and speaks to her.

"My child open your eyes, do not be afraid of me." In his accent, Leaktos continues.  
"Come my child….young lady open your eyes, it will be okay. There you are beautiful."

This young woman opens her eyes in fear. Whispering to this creature in front of her terrified out of her mind.

"Sir, please don't hurt me. I didn't see a thing. I promise, I just want to get back to my son. Please Sir….." Crying as she is stopped.

Leaktos not letting her finish putting his elongated pale fingers on her soft cold lips. Looking at her, having something special in mind, he tells her.

"My child what is your name? You will tell me your name." He looks deeply into her eyes.

"Lillian" Slowly escaped her mouth and staring back into his eyes.

"Such a beautiful name, Lillian. You will listen to me Lillian." As he now has entered her mind and is just standing with one arm on each side of her.

He speaks to her, arousing her mind, making her feel him inside of her soul. Lillian not able to blink, starts to feel her body, caressing her neck, cupping and massaging her breasts. Her breathing gets stronger, she gasps as she feels her own hands touching her wet clitoris. She starts to massage it with one finger on each side. Rubbing herself, her hips begun to buck slowly as she couldn't help herself. Placing her one finger inside her moist entrance until she gets three nicely snug inside. She begins to slowly push inside and moving her hips. With her thumb she again starts to play with her clitoris and she thrusts her fingers as deep as she can go from a standing position. Nearing her climax the other free hand, grabs a hold of Leaktos arm and finally gasping for air and deep moans as she climaxes. He kisses her lips as he releases her, while she wrapped her arms around him in lust.

Letting her go, he tells her so softly in her ear. "Lillian my beautiful child, go home and you will not remember this night. Go home to your child and take care of him." She looks at him as then closes her eyes to blink, when she opens them he is gone. She looks around confused, and remembers she has to get home to her son. Lillian quickly grabs her purse on the floor and runs home to get out of the rain. Leaktos watches her, to make sure she made it home safe.

Now well fed, he now returns to his original purpose of coming to America, to Texas, his son.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile now at the hotel, Leslie and Ika having their own keys to the room. Leslie opens the door and they walk in awaiting their loved ones. They sit on the couch and jump every now and then at the severe thunderstorm terrorizing outside. They watch TV while drinking coffee to get warm. Getting a text from Stiofan, stating they are almost there.

**Message Received:** "Bebe, we are trying to get back as fast as we can, the wind is fierce, and I have a surprise for you when I get back. We have to talk about something."

"Okay babe, I really don't like surprises so we will talk about it when you guys get here, I have something to tell you as well. Muah! Can't wait to hug you :P" **(send) **

"There on their way, the wind is kicking their asses" As both of them laughed.

Watching the news channel, the Thunderstorm Warnings, the Tornado Warnings for several counties. These two planned on staying the night and all day next. The lights flickered a little bit, which made Leslie jump and Ika couldn't help but laugh. Ika loving the night atmosphere always for as long as she could remember, even thunderstorms. Both of you went into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge, and nothing to munch on. Leslie finds a bag of popcorn throws it in the microwave, when it was ready they propped themselves back onto the couch sharing the bowl of popcorn. Leslie with the remote flipping through channels, finally finds a supernatural movie, which was a great one to watch. Only a quarter through the movie Ika felt the hair on her neck stand up.

"Leslie", as Ika was putting the popcorn bowl on the table, "get up and get to the door. Someone is here outside on the balcony."

"What are you talking about, its them isn't it?" Leslie looking confused.

"No, now get your ass moving mama" Walking backwards, keeping Leslie behind Ika's back looking at the balcony.

Thundering roared across the sky as lightning showed a figured standing out in the rain with eyes that glowed. Before Ika and Leslie to get out the door, both flew at the wall and were pinned. Leslie screamed and Ika told her it was okay.

Now this is where Leaktos found out the strengths of Stiofan's Ika. Ika focused on Leaktos demanded he let them go. The french doors that gave way to the outside flung open, as Leaktos walked in. He took his time walking around when a vase came flying at him when he caught it. Laughing and looking at Ika, he squatted down looking up at her.

"Is that all you got? Pretty one." Smirking that she is still pinned to the wall.

"How about you my tiny one? Lets see what you are thinking, shall we." Searching in Leslie's eyes. He sees nothing, he hears nothing. Now growing impatient, he now looks into her eyes.

Ika on the other hand, enraged pulls herself off the wall, and lunges at Leaktos, not that she is any match for him. Again tries to pin her to the wall, Ika resists, barely moving half an inch back. Ika looks like she was stumbling around, but she never took her eyes off of him. As Ika thought it, she would rather take the blunt of the force instead if Leslie. Leaktos grabbing Ika by the throat, sees into her eyes. Ika starts to laugh since she can still blink and provokes Leaktos even more.

"Is that all you got? Leaktos" Smirking back at him saying his name, while having trouble breathing.

"How do you know my name, pretty one?" Amazed by Ika's resistance, Leaktos continues.

"Ha! So how is Athen's this time of year?" Ika somehow stating Leaktos thoughts.

Releasing them both, Ika runs to Leslie making sure she is okay. Infuriated at Leaktos staring him down, Ika watches him walk around the living room and sits down on the sofa near by. Looking at Ika, overwhelmed how she was able to tap into his thoughts from today. He continues to ask away trying to understand why Stiofan truly thinks Ika is the one foretold.

"What else can you tell me?" Leaktos trying to penetrate her mind and more than curious.

"Why should I tell you a damn thing? You come in here like you own the place you scare my friend and pissed me off. And you want to come demanding for me to answer your questions? Please as if you can make me do anything." Truly irate Ika glares at Leaktos.

Understanding her position, he looks over at Leslie and gestures for her to come out from behind Ika's back.

"My dear little pretty one. I apologize for my rudeness earlier. Forgive me for scaring you. I do not want to harm my sons beautiful pets." Talking with an accent not heard by either of them.

Leslie barely peeking out from behind Ika's arm not saying a word.

"We are not their pets. We are YOUR SONS girlfriends, get that straight old man." Ika showing she is not afraid of him.

"Ha ha ha ha! I truly like you! You have fire I have not seen in ages. No wonder my Stiofan adores you so much. And old man? Yes this is true." Leaktos could help but smile at Ika's bravery or stupidity for no one has ever talked to him like that.

Ika, looks at the balcony right before Stiofan and Bryan appear and Leaktos noticed this. Stiofan shocked to see his father there, and happy at once but sensed something was wrong and how his love was protecting Leslie by the door.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happen?" looking confused, Stiofan looked at his love seeing her anger. Then seeing his father and didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you ask your father, Leaktos. He comes in here like he owns this place and somehow throws us against the wall pinning us." Ika becoming irate again.

Stiofan listening to what happened in their absence. Becomes angry, looking at his father, tells him he wants to talk to him in his room. While this is happening Bryan is comforting Leslie who was scared almost out of her mind crying. Ika placed her hand on Leslie's back soothing her friend as Bryan held her. He too was irate, that his father would do something so stupid that would piss off his sons.

All that could be heard was, Stiofan and Leaktos arguing with each other in a different language. The argument gets louder and its Stiofan who is doing the yelling. Ika becomes worried, and her leg begins to bounce. Leslie now calm, notices this. Knowing her friend so well, reassures Ika its okay not to worry.

"Bryan?" Ika keeping an eye on the bedroom door, "Have they ever argued like this?"

"Actually no, and I'm surprised because Stiofan is the respectable one when it comes to Vader. Oh I'm sorry I mean father. I have always been the rebellious one, the uncontrollable one." Telling Ika as he also looks at the door.

"Do you understand what they are saying?" Ika hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, I do actually, they are speaking Greek." Bryan looks at Ika and Leslie, "And Stiofan is yelling at father telling him he had no right scaring the both of you and that although he respects him. He was not going to allow father to ruin everything for us."

"Out of all that?" Ika questions if Bryan is saying all of it.

"No" Bryan laughing now, "There are some few choice curse words between them, but Stiofan is demanding that father come and apologize to the both of you and that it will not ever happen again."

The door opens and Leaktos walks out this his palms together. Looking at Bryan as he held onto Leslie, then looking over to Ika. Whom was glaring back at him. Stiofan not that far behind walks over to Ika and holds her hand.

Leaktos stands up, looking down on everyone. Then he speaks, ashamed for what had transpired.

"Beautiful ones, I would like to sincerely apologize for my inappropriate behaviour tonight. I didn't want this first encounter to be so scary for the both of you." Looking at both Ika and Leslie he reaches for the both of you to stand up.

"What is your name little one?" Leslie getting up and standing in front of Leaktos as he spoke to her.

"Leslie, Sir." Looking back at Bryan really scared.

"Dont be afraid my dear." Taking hold of her hand. Leaktos brings it up to his lips and presses his lips to the back of her hand, then releasing her.

Leaktos now looks at Ika who is already standing in front of Stiofan. Stiofan holding her by her waist he can feel the tension resonating from her body. Leaktos gesturing for Ika to come closer, Ika does not move. Smiling and understanding, this Elder walks to Ika.

"Dearest fire-eyes, what is your name?" Smirking at the anger in her eyes, hence giving her that nickname.

"Ika, Vader" Stiofan responds since Ika wouldn't.

"Oh I see we will get along great my dearest Ika. You have the rebellion of my Bryan, the Strength of my Stiofan." Looking directly into Ika's eyes Leaktos continues, "I hope you accept my deepest apologies. I have already thought of a name for you. I will call you my Spit-Fire. I look forward to seeing your gifts once you become my sons companion. This ride should be interesting."

Leaktos nods his head and states he will be on the balcony enjoying the night Texas Stormy View. Bids them farewell and walks away.

As the night grows late, Ika hugs Leslie with tears in her eyes. Kissing her dear friends forehead. She walks with Stiofan back to their room. Leslie holds Bryan teary eyed as well. Bryan looked at her concerned, he asks his beautiful love what the problem was. Leslie explained to him that Ika wanted to be turned tonight and wanted her to be there. Leslie continued to explain through her tears and sadness thinking she would lose her friend. Telling Bryan everything, the crying what Ika wanted to do, etc. Bryan amazed at Ika's kindness yet seeing her passion and anger towards his father. He too was looking forward to that combination of a new family member which brought his question will Leslie ever be willing to be his. Only time will tell and his father didn't help by scaring the shit out of his sexual pet, his love. Soothing Leslie's emotional state, cupping her face as he kissed her. Just holding her.

Ika explaining to Stiofan that she wanted to be turned that night early in the morning. Also she had already taken care of all her mortal matters as she put it. Stiofan was overwhelmed with joy, he couldn't contain it. Lifting Ika and twirling around in his room. Ika laughed and planted her soft lips on his, enjoying their embrace and touch.

Stiofan mentally telling his father, tonight was the night. Also telling him that it would be done in the early morning hours as per Ika's request. Leaktos agreeing he states for them both to sleep for it will take alot out of them. And that he would be back by one a.m. Knowing this, Stiofan tells Ika that they should both sleep and the process would begin around one or two a.m.

Ika agrees, walks to the bed and lays down with Stiofan behind her. Holding her tight, Stiofan couldn't sleep but forced himself to for the time to make his lover his forever was only four hours away. All slept in peace, and Ika has her last night of mortal peace.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up to the kisses of her man, was always a sight for Ika's sore eyes. It was now a quarter past midnight. The storms still were tearing up the skyline. Stiofan was looking at Ika with more love than usual and acting like a small child waiting to tear open a birthday present.

Both sensing Leaktos coming in through the balcony, but Stiofan smelled something else. He told Ika to stay there and went to check. He opened the bedroom door and sees a young slender woman unconscious. Ika always curious, walked out from behind Stiofan and sees this woman.

"Lillian?" As if she knew this woman. **_(Leaktos smiled as she remembered his thoughts once again.)_**

"You know her?" Stiofan asked.

"No my son, Ika had tapped into my thoughts of today and knew my name about Athens, and now this young woman's name." Leaktos still wondering how Ika did this.

Before Stiofan could ask, Bryan opened the door and snuck out to the soft commotion outside his room. Seeing this woman, he was curious too. Leaktos explain to them all that, when the process begins with Ika. Now looking at Ika, Leaktos speaks to her directly.

"You my Spit-Fire, once you have turned you will be hungry. So we can not have your friend out here when this happens." Leaktos pauses for a minute.

Leaktos looks at Bryan briefly, "Bryan my son. You will keep your girlfriend in your room no matter what is heard or happens."

"I brought this young woman just to help Ika with her first feeding and here its more secure and no one else is on this floor. She is in a trance at the moment so she won't feel anything."

Leaktos starts to refresh the process of turning to Stiofan since he only has witnessed it when Bryan joined the family. Now it will be the time to actually perform the process himself. Reassuring Stiofan, Leaktos stated that he would be there the entire time giving him step by step instructions.

Now an hour has passed as all is prepared. Stiofan holding Ika's hands, her hands feel sweaty and a bit shaky. Now Stiofan feels the same way but tries not to show it. Ika looks at Bryan, looking at Leaktos, and then looking back at Stiofan, her eyes become watery. She's scared out of your mind. Leaktos, cups her face and reassures her all will be well in a few moments. Not to worry.

Stiofan lays Ika on the bed, and her body starts to quiver just a bit. He turns her face to him, smiling and begins kissing Ika softly, slowing making it more passionate. Ika is lost in the moment embracing Stiofan. Leaktos watching from the far side of the room is watching over and being aroused at the same time, hearing the moans. As Stiofan starts to kiss Ika on the neck. He hears his father tell him, mentally, how much blood he must take from her. Almost to the point of death, with a faint heartbeat. Holding Ika tightly he sinks his teeth into her soft skin deeply. Ika lets out a hard gasp, followed by a soft moan. _(Listen to her heartbeat my son) _Stiofan enjoying the blood flowing down his throat. Ika starts to grab Stiofan's back hard, and starting to claw it. Her heartbeat becoming erratic, while her breathing becoming harsh. Gasping for air. She starts to punch, Stiofan as she starts to claw him again tearing his shirt. Screaming, crying for air. Tears flow from her eyes. _(Start to slow down my son, listen carefully you are almost there)_

Leslie wakes up from the scream, "Ika?" Looking at Bryan she jumps out of bed, and Bryan is already at the door blocking Leslie from going out.

Screaming at Bryan, "I have to go, she wanted me there babe. Please she's my friend." Beginning to cry, she holds on to Bryan.

Ika, starting to become weak in Stiofan's embrace. Ika's eyes begin to shut, as her breathing is faint, and her heartbeat could barely be heard to Stiofan's ears. _(Now my son, feed her your blood to turn her)_ Stiofan bites his wrist and places it on her lips that are slightly open. Whispering into her ear, he speaks to her.

"My love, do not leave me, please drink this that I am placing on your lips."

Barely able to move her own lips, Stiofan squeezes his hand and applies pressure to allow his blood flow more quickly. It took a while but Ika started to respond to the blood flow. Now placing his wrist completely on Ika's mouth. He begins to feel her soft lips drawing life from him. This brought pleasure to him, feeling her taking his blood. Ika's grip become more dominant, holding his arm tightly. _(Its okay my son, she can not harm you. Its her body reacting) _Ika looking everywhere, the ceiling, Stiofan, closing her eyes cringing in desperation and sucking harder with each motion drawing the blood flow out. Stiofan now cringing since the suction is becoming to much for him to bare. _(Now my son, release her or she will drain you, NOW MY SON)_ Leaktos intervenes by pulling Ika off of Stiofan's arm. Stiofan holding his arm, while Leaktos tends to it. Leaktos licks his wrist and it automatically closes.

"There my son, now go quickly to Leslie and ask Bryan to feed on her just a bit. I need you back here to help me with your new bride." Leaktos orders Stiofan to do that.

Stiofan is already at the door, weak but knocking, The door is opened by Bryan, "I know already. I told her. You better not hurt her bro, or I'm kicking your ass."

Stiofan stumbles to the bed, "I'm sorry dear. Give me your wrist I won't take to much."

Quickly biting into Leslie wrist, she cringes at the pain. Holding on to Bryan, she lets out soft cries. Stiofan takes about five or six good draws from Leslie and then releases her. While Bryan tended to Leslie, Stiofan stumbles back across the living area and back into the room where is able to stand on his own by then.

Ika, feeling the burn throughout her body, she cries in pain. Grabbing her stomach, turning all over the place on the bed. Ika sits up screaming and Leaktos is thrown across the room, pinned to the wall. Stiofan freaking out, talks to Ika.

"Baby...Baby its me, Stiofan, Baby look at me...Look at me, I love with all my being." Pleading with Ika to pay attention.

"Babe, it fucking hurts babe, Oh GOD! Make this pain stop babe!" Turning her attention to Stiofan holding her body in a fetal position crying and letting out screams.

Stiofan looks at his father pleading for help. Leaktos is still pinned to the wall but still able to speak.

"My son you can't do anything, she is quite strong. It will pass soon, just be who you are with her. That is all you can do to console her." Leaktos says wanting to laugh how he is now stuck until Ika completely turns.

Stiofan returns his attention to her, caressing Ika's face. Touching her arm, softly rubbing his hand on her arm to shoulder and back. Seeing Ika start to change the pain is subsiding. Ika's eyes start to change from a medium brown to a pale yellow honey color. Her hair color stays the same but with a glow to it. Her light cinnamon shade complexion is now paler than before but still looks gorgeous in Stiofan's eyes.

Ika stops breathing for a few seconds, while she turned, then softly gasped being reborn. Looking around, Ika starts blinking adjusting with her new eyes. She looks at Stiofan and the vision from her point of view is amazing. The sounds she now hears makes her twitch her head left and right. She smiles at Stiofan and she feels the slight elongated canines she has now. Her tongue slides over them and she then giggles in amazement. Making Leaktos and Stiofan laugh at the newborn.

"My dear child," exclaimed Leaktos, "How about some help here by releasing me."

Looking at him, the weirdest facial grin Ika gave him and wondering how she did that.

"I did that? How?" Confused, Ika continued, "How do I, uh..."

Stiofan holds Ika's hand laughing at his father being vulnerable. Grinning Leaktos tells Ika how to release him. Once he is able to move, he feels so drained. Very intrigued that this newborn is the only other vampire to his knowledge that can pin someone, especially a newborn. Truly looking forward to what she might be throughout the years. Walking towards his new daughter, Leaktos reaches for Ika's hand. Ika gets up and walks over to him. He grabs her hand, kisses it. He pulls her close for a fatherly embrace, while Ika returns the kind gesture. _(Ika never had the loving feeling from a father, enjoyed this moment.)_ Swaying is new child, with one hand on her back and the other caressing her head. Smiling at Stiofan, Leaktos speaks to Ika.

"My dearest Spit-Fire, I welcome you my child. My new daughter, I will teach you our ways and I know you will catch on quick. And I now join you and my son." Reaching for Stiofan to come close.

"May your eternal lives be intertwined forever. May the love that was started by your mortal presence grow even more" Cupping Ika's face and his other hand on the back of Stiofan's neck.

Stiofan and Ika both smiling at the sincere words coming from their father. Embracing each other, Stiofan softly kisses Ika, and it was amazing. Kissing her made him feel cold chills up and down his back. He felt all tingly, and it was the same for Ika.

Leslie crying for Ika in the other room due to hearing the screaming, Ika heard her soft sobbing. Runs faster than Stiofan could catch. _(Bryan block the door Ika is running, she hears Leslie crying. She's hungry.) _Both Leaktos and Stiofan yell at Bryan. But as Ika gets into the living area, she stops, and smells Lillian. Both father and son block the entrance to Bryan and Leslie. Leaktos speaks to Ika.

"My child, I know you are hungry let me tell you the proper way. Watch closely." As he walks Ika to Lillian still stuck in the trance.

"Here do you see this vein here? You always go for this one, it allows the blood to flow more freely, even this vein here." Pointing to the inner left thigh, Leaktos continues, "If you want to tease your victims this spot there on the inner thigh will drive them wild. My personal favorite on women." Winking at Ika.

Ika listening to every detail, yet her hunger she keeps looking at the first vein. Smelling Lillian, how soft she was, Ika was beginning to ignore Leaktos and he knew this.

"Go ahead my child, smell her. Taste her skin, pierce her gently. You will allow your ears to listen closely to her heartbeat." Listening to Leaktos, Ika proceeds.

Stiofan still blocking the door to Bryan, is aroused how his love pierces her first meal. His fangs elongate as he smiles. Ika smelling Lillian, her aroma, is so irresistible. Hearing her steady heartbeat, Ika's canines are already elongated as she pierces the soft skin. Lillian unknown to herself, gasped in pleasure. Her moans aroused Ika as well as the two other men standing and watching. Ika couldn't help but straddle Lillian, as she drank from her. Lillian began to fondle Ika, and Ika enjoyed this new sensation with her new body. Slowly sucking Lillians neck, Leaktos continues to give instruction. _(Ika, my child ease up on the drinking. You do not want to kill her, she is a mother of a beautiful son.)_ Hearing this, Ika slows down but can not help but feeling aroused, and soft grunts come from her body. Lillian still touches Ika, placing her hand between Ika's thighs and begins to roughly rub Ika's jeans. This new feeling makes Ika slowly thrusts her hips back and forth on Lillian's hand and thighs. _(Now my child, release her, listen to her heart. Remember she is a mother.) _Ika totally aroused, finally releasing her lips and teeth from Lillian's neck. Blood dripping from her lips and slightly down her chin.

Letting out a soft growl, and the sadistic grin on her face. Now closing her eyes in pleasure, feeling this warm hand between her legs, tilts her head back, and moans. Ika begins to return the pleasurable gesture to Lillian. Caressing Lillian's face kissing her, and Lillian moans in delight as they taste each others mouth. Only kissing her, Lillian begins to thrust hard. Her hips are bucking as if being penetrated. Grabbing Ika's ass, Lillian begins to climax moaning not breaking the deep kissing. Ika smiles as she looks deep into Lillians eyes, exchanging breathes into each others mouth. Lillian climaxes as she bucks uncontrollably under Ika, hitting high pitch orgasms. Lillian finally comes one last time underneath Ika. Ika gets off giving one soft kiss upon her lips and walks to Stiofan.

Leaktos watching from a short distance, notice Ika had his similar gift of mental arousal. He was truly happy with that. Ika kissing her love exchanging the blood that was left inside her mouth. Stiofan picks up Ika as she wrapped her legs around his waist, sharing a deep passionate kiss. Feeling total bliss, Ika giggles as if she was high on something. She squirms off and remembers Leslie. _(Stiofan I want to see Leslie, but I don't want to hurt her) _Stiofan nods his head and knocks on the door as they step away from it.

Ika turns around and finds that Leaktos has taken Lillian back to her home. Walking to the chair, Ika sits and looks down awaiting for Leslie to be brave enough to come out.

The door opens...


	16. Chapter 16

Bryan standing at the door ahead of Leslie. Leslie holding his waist from behind. Ika looks up, realizing from all this her dear little friend is probably terrified. Taking a huge sigh, Ika speaks.

"Leslie, mama, why do you fear me? You have never been scared of me. Please come here." Gesturing for Leslie to come out from behind Bryan.

"I-I'm scared. I was told you were coming after me. Where you going to eat me?" Not realizing how she said it

All chuckling at Leslie, she realizes how she said it and blushes.

"Oh mama, what am I going to do with you? I am still the same, I still love you as I did before. And that part about eating you... You can't really blame me for that can you? You're scrumptious. You should see yourself from my eyes. I truly see what Bryan sees in you and around you. You are gorgeous my little mama." Ika trying to sooth her friend's fear about her.

"Please come to here, I will not hurt you besides... these two here will not allow me to harm you anyway." Ika asking Leslie to come near again.

Hesitating again, Leslie finally comes out from behind Bryan as he holds her hand walking along side her. (_Poor thing, her heart is so erratic. She is so terrified of me.) _Stiofan standing next to Ika as Leslie is now standing in front of her. Ika gets up slowly and looks down on Leslie, smiling. Cupping her face, Ika speaks to her beautiful friend.

_"Leslie you are so beautiful"_ tears now forming in Ika's eyes, _"I wish you could see what I see... Mama I would never hurt you... I will now watch over you for the rest of your life... All that was mine is now yours... The only thing we will continue to share is the bank account...For I promised my mother to watch over her until her last day... I have already given you everything, you have all the proper documentation... You shall never need for anything ever again... You have always been sweet since the first day we met when I came to town many years ago... I do not regret my choice, but I will miss our days... Our girl's day out.. Going on our Garage Sale Days tackling every sale out there... Now it will have to be... Our Girl's Night Out..."_ Giggling with Leslie.

Ika still cupping her face since she way more sensitive than her, has been crying since she saw Ika's tears. Leslie grabs Ika by her waist and starts crying, holding her tightly. Leslie crying loudly, hurts Ika. Ika embraces her back and kisses her head.

_"S-s-so what w-w-will I do w-w-ith out you?"_ As Leslie cries in between her speaking.

_"I will always be around... I will not leave town unless I take you with me on vacation... Texas is my home... The only ties I have here are my mother and you... The day my mother is no longer here... You will be my heart... As you are now... I see you as a little sister and you know I have always been protective over you...Please stop crying or I will go after your secret spot"_ Ika smiling at Leslie.

_"You wouldn't, especially in front of everyone?"_ Leslie's eyes widen, looking up at you.

_"Well we could do it in private but you're afraid I will eat you..."_ Ika couldn't help but laugh as she made Leslie blush.

Leslie covered her face blushing as everyone laughed at Ika's comment. She ended up smacking Ika. Ika cupped Leslie's face and kissed her forehead.

_"See I'm not that scary am I?"_ Looking down on Leslie.

Leslie looking up at Ika, nodding no. She grabs Ika's hand and sits down on the couch. As they sit down the men look at each other stating to each other. _(Now what they will be talking until Leslie gets tired.) _They all nod and forget that Ika can hear them even more clear now she speaks back while still listening to Leslie (_Hey you do know I can hear you right? Bryan why don't you and father go feed, and when you two come back I will go with Stiofan to go feed._)

Bryan agrees because he is hungry, and he has been wanting to talk to Leaktos for a while. So they go off to feed. Stiofan sits on the the chair facing his new bride and Leslie. Stiofan still in amazement how beautiful his love has become. She was beautiful in his eyes to begin with and now just breathtaking. How her hair fell in place, her voice even more enchanting like a siren. The gifts she has already shown, and seeing her with Lillian, the female on female contact really turned him on. (_I heard that... Ika turns to Stiofan and then looks back to Leslie._) Leslie looking at Ika, she still knew her friend and had to ask.

_"What did he say? I wanna know..."_ Pouting her lips at Ika.

Again looking at Stiofan she grins. _"Mama Stiofan was thinking about when I was feeding earlier on the woman who was here was being very giving, and while I fed she began touching, fondling, and especially touching me on the most sensitive spot if you catch my drift... He was turned on by it... So I told him that I heard that..."_

Leslie giggled, _"Would you like to taste me? I mean feed on me? I mean... oh shit! You know what I mean? I don't know the words you use, ugh... so frustrating..."_ She covers her face feeling it blush.

Ika hugs Leslie giggling with her while she turned to Stiofan in shock with his eyes wider in delight. (_What would Bryan say? Babe?_) Ika touched Leslie's chin and lifting her face up to see her beautiful pink face blushing.

_"Hun, I have a question for you... What do you think Bryan would say to this? You do belong to him... "_ Ika staring into Leslie's eyes searching for why she really wants to do this.

_"Well, I sort of talked to him about it briefly the other day that I would like to know what it's like to be with a woman... b-but I only trust you..."_ she giggles again covering her face.

Ika hugs her again laughing because she can tell she is truly nervous that laugh of hers says it all. Stiofan still has his smile and nods yes. Ika couldn't help but laugh and flattered by the request her friend has asked. She is so tempted to do it but will Bryan allow it, since Leslie does belong to him.

(_Babe, what can I do? You know Bryan and he is too strong for me...Will father allow this?_) Ika talks to Leslie some more.

_"So what did he say Lez? Did he agree to it or did he frown upon it? Did he want to be present? Tell me mama... I do not want to step on any toes...Come on giggler, talk to me"_ Ika trying to find out before she pisses off Bryan.

Still giggling she knows she is still blushing, Leslie tells Ika what she knows.

"Ika he said, he would like it to be a woman we both can have, b-but ... I want to be alone with her first I want to be selfish in that experience, you know... I know he can't touch you especially now that your a vampire... I truly trust you... I have to be safe, you know... not have to worry about STDs or any crap like that... You know me... You understand me..." Ika cuts Leslie off by putting her finger on her lips.

_"Calm down mama, your doing that chatter box when your getting agitated... Breathe..." Leslie takes a deep breathe, "Yes I know you Lez... I know you quite well as a matter of fact... But we will see when he gets back and then we shall see... I will tell you this my dear Stiofan has no problem with it and I know he would want to watch..."_ Both women look at Stiofan smiling and nodding his profusely up and down like a little boy getting some candy.

Leslie still looking at Ika directly, _"Will you do this for me though? You know be my first...first female experience"_ She looks down waiting to be rejected taking a deep sigh.

You look at her so gently seeing the fear of rejection in her gorgeous light colored eyes that now glimmer from your new set of eyes. They look so amazing, the twinkle, the lines, the curves you see, just gorgeous. You again pick her face up by cupping it.

_"My dear Lez, I would be so honored to do that for you. And I promise not to disappoint you." _Looking at Leslie but didn't expect what she did next.

Her eyes and face where filled with such delight that she lunged for Ika wrapping her tiny hands around her neck. She actually pushed Ika against the arm of the couch and planted her pink lips on to hers. Ika surprised by this gesture, grabbed her by the waist and put Leslie on her lap. Ika's tongue asking her lips so softly to enter her mouth for a dance. Leslie giggles again and opens her lips just slightly. Ika gratefully and gently slides her tongue into her friends awaiting mouth. Slowly kissing Leslie, moving her tongue around giving Leslie deep kisses. A loud moan comes from Leslie, such delightful sounds are heard. Ika pulls her in closer from each moan that is released. Leslie slightly starts to move her hips while Ika welcomes the gesture by putting her hands on Leslie's ass moving them down and against her body. Ika knowing Leslie loved to have her hair pulled, pulled her hair slightly to the right and began to kiss her friends neck. Giving Leslie soft long licks to her neck and then nibbling at the end of each lick.

_"Mmmm girl, please don't stop...Your turning me on..."_ Comes from Leslie's sweet mouth.

Ika continues to please her friend applying pressure here and there on Leslie's neck making sure not to make any hickeys. (_Babe they're on their way back_) Ika pulls away from Leslie's neck and releasing her hair. Leslie looks back confused.

_"Why did you stop Ika?"_ Leslie giving her sad look.

_"Babygirl, Bryan is on his way back...trust me I didn't want to stop "_ Smiling and winking at Leslie.

_"Well I'm not moving..."_ As she lays her head on Ika's breasts, wrapping her arms around Ika and still sitting on Ika's lap.

As Bryan draws near he can feel Leslie is sad, yet aroused. Looking at his father they get to the balcony and the look on Bryan's face is one to bare witness to...


	17. Chapter 17

Bryan is standing inside the living area and sees Leslie. Confused he walks to where, he is now standing behind Ika's head, next to the couch. Ika tilts her head back giving Bryan an awkward smile.

_"What are you doing with my babygirl? I feel her sad and aroused at the same time...and Bro where you not suppose to be taking care of Leslie while I went to feed?"_ Looking at Ika, then Stiofan.

_"I did, she is still in one piece with no marks... is she not?"_ Stiofan smiling showing his dimple.

_"Lez mama, you going to have to let go, I have to go feed."_ Rubbing Leslie's back.

She gets up pouting, but understands. Right before Ika leaves with Stiofan to feed, she states out loud, _"No one better harm my little one. Or they will regret it for the existence they will have left, before I kill them."_ As Ika and Stiofan take off, it is only Leaktos, Bryan and Leslie.

Bryan looks at his girlfriend, holding her hands and starts to talk to her.

_"Baby, what was that I felt? Why were you sad and aroused?"_ Looking at Leslie's and cupping her sad face.

_"Well remember when we spoke about how I wanted to be with a woman?"_ As Leslie glances at Bryan.

_"Yes..."_ Then he realizes why he saw Leslie on Ika's lap, _"Wait...Ooh Okay... Now I understand you want Ika?"_

_"Yes I talked to her about it, and she told me that it would be her honor...but..."_ She was nervous to tell Bryan.

_"But what my babygirl?"_ Looking at her thinking what will she say.

_"I want her by myself... I hope your not upset with me... I love our lovemaking, but I want my first woman on woman contact by myself... Please do not be mad at me... I trust her and I know she won't hurt me..."_ Leslie looks down a bit scared to look at Bryan.

Bryan lifted her face by the chin, looking at her. Smiling at her so she feels comfortable. Leslie looks at him with her eyes just a bit watery hoping he would allow it.

_"My beautiful babygirl I would never be mad at you... I love you... I know you trust her and apparently she is very protective over you, and that's adorable... So no I am not mad and I do not mind your request, but can I watch?"_ With the biggest smile on his face hoping she says yes.

_"I can ask her babe, and thank you, I love you"_, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Leaktos sitting there listening to Bryan and Leslie, and intrigued how Ika is so protective of her. He will have to ask his new daughter what is the story between them. With his new daughter, knowing she is very strong for a newborn. He will have to test her some how and maybe use Leslie as bait to draw her true potential out. But it will have to wait, as he still needs to gain Leslie's trust and to talk to Bryan along with Stiofan with out Ika around. The last thing he wants is to have his Spit-Fire tearing anyone apart with out knowing her potential.

Bryan holds Leslie as they sit and talk to Leaktos, waiting for Stiofan and Ika to return.

**Off in the distance as the storm seemed to have passed the rumbling heard across the land. Lightnings striking far between each other giving a mysterious purple glow through the clouds as it would dance alone across the night sky. The newborn is now with her soulmate as he was with her. What shall this new experience give her, what does this new life hold for her. **

Stiofan and Ika are sitting at the top of a tall skyscraper holding his loves hand. Ika giggling in delight, looks at everything. The night view is beyond words, she points to everything she can see. Her eyes dart in and out of focus seeing and amazed her vision is beyond 20/20, beyond perfect. She points way off to the distance showing Stiofan the dog running across the street which is over a mile away. She giggles which makes Stiofan laugh, he grabs her and plants his lips on her. She wraps her arms around him and invites her tongue to dance with his. He holds her tightly and starts to float a bit off the floor of the building. Leslie feels this and looks down giggling. She looks back at him and just hugs him.

_"Stiofan so how do I do this regarding who we can feed from or do we kill anyone? You know what I mean?"_ Ika asks giving him an awkward look.

He chuckles at her and then explains, _"Well babe, father has always taught me to drink from mostly the bad kind of people first... The ones who want to commit crimes to hurt others... Examples rapists, molesters, murderers... Those type of people I would rather kill... The next ones would be just to feed any man or woman and these people I would put them in a trance just to feed freely without struggling as you did with Lillian...Now I do not know how strong your hunger is so we will start slow..."_

_"Meaning what exactly babe?"_ Ika listens to Stiofan.

_"Meaning that I can feed on 2 to 3 people...Actually I just call them victims in one night..."_ Stiofan trying to explain to Ika.

_"Listen with you ears you can hear not only heartbeats but the screams of any possible victim out there...close your eyes"_

Stiofan instructs her, _"Listen closely go past the traffic, the talking, the city noises, narrow it down to those screams of victims crying for help..." _

As Ika closes her eyes, tilts her head and listens to the city. Her head keeps twitching, sexy little grins come across her face, she takes a deep breathe, and a soft growl comes from her mouth as she opens her eyes. She stares off seeing what she wants. Stiofan can hear her, _"Go babe, I'll follow"_ Ika flies off the building with such speed Stiofan is amazed but he catches up to her. She stands on the building adjacent to where she hears violence in a top floor apartment building. Stiofan understands why she chose it, he was never fond of spousal abuse.

Standing on the balcony and the window is open, Ika sees this man beating on his wife while the children cry on the corner. (_Go my love, I will watch from here and guide you_) Enraged she taps on the window, while she lets out a low hiss. One of the children see her as they are right next to her, Ika calls to them. The youngest one of them all crawls with tears in his eyes to her. She whispers soft soothing words to him.

_"Don't cry my little one, let me take this pain away. Do you want me to make this ugliness stop?"_ Wiping the tears from his small face. Poor child cups her face and places his head on her chest. She cradles him, looks at his father and throws him across the room.

_"My little one may I come into your home and stop him from hurting any of you ever again?_" As she looks down not only at the child in her arms but the little girl who has now crawled out of the home to the balcony. They both nod yes with tears in their eyes.

_"Stay here I will take care of this, and do not be afraid..."_ Placing the young child next to his sister, kissing them on the forehead and gesturing them to stay on the balcony.

Ika is now inside the apartment looking at this man in hatred. She turns to the mother of the scared children, on the floor bloody and beaten. Softly touches her face, and picks her up.

_"You my dear woman, you are to beautiful for this, come let me help you."_ Ika touches her face and closes her eyes.

The woman places her hand on Ika's in shock her face begins to heal. Stiofan couldn't believe his eyes and in shock, accidently yelled mentally to his father, that with in seconds he was there. _"What is it my son? What has you scared?"_ Stiofan points to Ika.

Leaktos sees what is happening he studies Ika and does not make it aware he is outside.

Ika begins to move her hand around the woman's body to heal her pain, the bruises begin to disappear, the broken ribs heal. The woman begins to cry holding Ika's hands.

_"Do not cry my dear, all I will say is that I will take this nightmare from you... You shall never suffer again... All I ask is that you take care of those two children I have safely moved from harms way and be the wonderful mother I know you can be... Take your children and go to your room... He will never bother you again."_ The woman tearing up, hugging and thanking Ika. This woman grabs her children and runs to the bedroom.

Ika turns to this woman beater hissing in anger, grabs him by the throat and out of no where is now on top of a building several blocks away. She has this man pinned under her by his throat. Stiofan and Leaktos are there watching her, and do not interfere.

"_So you like to beat on women and children do you?_" Ika looks at his right arm and stares at it.

He screams in pain as it is being broken with out her touching him. She grins and looks at the other and also mentally breaks it. She gives him the pain of what his spouse endured, broken ribs, and arms. Stiofan looked at his father what is happening since he has never seen a vampire to do this. Leaktos tells Stiofan, (_My son, you picked the perfect one, she is a beautiful specimen...I think I will continue to stay a bit longer to find out her gifts, amazing_)

This man is crying and begging for Ika to stop, pleading for his life.

_"Now you beg for mercy, you worthless fool"_ As she gets near his face growling, _"You deserve nothing but pain, you deserve to die an ugly death... and I will be that for you but not after I make you suffer, you disgust me... you are a fucking animal" _

Ika lunges for his throat and begins to feed, making his heart pound in terror. She pulls back as he screams, she in returns pulls his tongue out to make him choke on his blood. Leaktos grins in delight as he not only smells the blood from where he is at but the manner Ika is doing this. Stiofan also loves this sadistic side since he would have done the same thing. Ika returns to his throat feeding more, listening to his pulse, so erratic she growls in delight. Her mouth full of blood, her lips a bloody red. She calls to Stiofan and Leaktos and they are there. She kisses Stiofan and they share this blood in her mouth. Madly deep kisses, moaning and enjoying this moment. Leaktos finishes the man off, killing him by drinking the last of the blood.

Breaking the kiss Stiofan and Ika look at each other, she is full of energy like never before. She touches Stiofan on the chest as he gasps for air and growls at her. He feels a charge from her, he can't help but receive this gift of whatever she is giving him. His eyes roll back as he tilts his head for the sky. Leaktos sees this and is truly amazed for he has this gift but has never told anyone. She turns with her hand to Leaktos and he is pulled towards her. He smiles, _"My child what are you doing to us?"_ as Ika touches his face. Leaktos is also feeling this charge of energy from her. Both men are feeling her from the inside as she plays with them. Keeping her hands on their chest she pulls them up as she starts to float a few inches above the building. Leaktos lets out a evil laugh enjoying this high he is receiving from the newborn. Ika can't help but keep floating up and up. Laughing twirling round and round letting the air flow around her body and play between her fingers. Stiofan still floating as he was released by her and watching her enjoy this night, more in love with her than before.

Leaktos states they have to return for the sun is almost near. The fly off back to the hotel, Ika always being the unique one, would fly twirling round and round as if she was a silver bullet spinning for a target. Her giggles were child like in nature, a true child being born into a new world and opening their eyes to a new one as well.

What does this newborn have in store for her father and companion? Only time will tell, and Ika's new goal is to concentrate on her mother and her beloved little one, Leslie.

What does Ika have in store for Leslie, we shall see? Will she give her the total pleasure she seeks? Will she convince Leslie to join her?

What other gifts does Ika posses? Will all vampires accept her or fear her?

Leaktos accepts her as any father would a newborn, but should he be concerned for she is way to strong for her age. All he knows is that he will not leave until he knows all her gifts and that might take a long time.

**Back at the hotel, Leaktos, Stiofan and Ika walk in from the balcony finding Bryan and Leslie making out. Ika giggles still so full of energy, that goes for Leaktos and Stiofan. Ika can't help but stare at the two on the couch having their fun. Will she cock block Bryan and take Leslie? or Will she join them?**

Ika looking over at Stiofan, as she smiles. She walks over to Bryan touching his face, which breaks his tempo with Leslie. He feels her energy and looks at Ika with intensity.

"Sorry dear brother but I'm hungry for my little friend and I want her now." Grinning at him as Ika cups his face sending another surge of energy.

This charge sent him into bliss, he had hard breathing, chills down his back. He let out a low growl only heard to Ika, Stiofan and Leaktos. Grinning at Ika, Bryan released Leslie from his hold. Ika touching Leslie's back as her little friend looked up at her.

_"Come my dearest, it is time... Time for an imaginable experience."_ Cuping Leslie's face and lifting her like a feather walking to Bryan's room.

Leslie giggles several times wrapping her arms around Ika's waist. The smooth floating unknown to Leslie, her feet are not touching the ground as Ika glides into the room with Leslie. Ika places Leslie in front of her, Ika turns her head and commands the door to shut softly. As it does, Leslie's eyes open widely.

_"H-how did you do that?"_ Leslie whispered.

_"Don't know Lez, I'm still learning about myself, but enough of me what would you like? Or where do you want to start?"_ Ika softly whispers to Leslie.

Sweet giggles are music to Ika's ears. She did always love those giggles, that is what made her friend so beautiful. Ika walks even closer to Leslie and she even gasped as Ika was right in front of her. Their foreheads touching each other. Ika softly touches Leslie making sure she does not hurt her. As she cups her face she leans in, slowly rubbing her lips on Leslie. Leslie opens her lips inviting Ika to play. Ika places soft pecks on her lips, sliding her tongue on Leslie's lower lip from one side to another then softly sucking her lip. A soft moan is heard, Leslie has her eyes now closed. Moving kissing her chin with soft pecks, Ika walks her tongue and lips along this sweet jawline. Placing her hand behind Leslie's neck holding firmly yet caressing, Ika continues. Tasting her friend for the first time, was tantalizing. Soft pecks on Leslie's neck, trying with all her might not to bite her friend, but gives little nibbles. (_Oh damn her moans are sweet to my ears..._ ) Ika makes sure to taste every inch of her friends body. Enjoy this moment, Leslie not only moans but makes eye contact with Ika and enjoys how lustful she is being with her. Ika begins to slowly move her hands to Leslie's waist and squeezing softly. Slowly placing her hands under Leslie's blouse, staring into Leslie's eyes. Smiling and softly seducing Lez, Ika leans in for a more passionate kiss. Breathing softly into Lez's mouth, she tilts her head back slowly as Ika introduces her tongue into Lez's mouth. Slowly dancing with her tongue, exploring every inch of her tongue and mouth. This kiss is everything she wanted from Ika, Ika being this new creature in Lez's eyes was so gentle. (_Mmm, hot damn, what does Ika have in store for me... This is going to drive me insane with touching softly, teasing me so_)

Ika starts to maneuver her tongue more aggressively and Leslie moans in delight, deeply kissing Ika back. Ika slides one hand inside Lez's grey sweats and firmly grabs her ass. Her other hand decides to move under Lez's blouse lightly touching her warm body not breaking the kiss. Knowing Lez was not wearing a bra she continues to slide her hand closer to Lez's breast. Ika cups this voluptuous breast, massaging it and softly moves her hand over her now erect nipple. Lez breaks the kiss to take a deep breathe tilting her head back even more. The beautiful sound of life coming from her, her heart beating faster. Rubbing her hand softly over Lez's nipple makes her bite her lower lip. Ika always found lower lip biting sexy. Ika wanted to hear Lez express her wanting it so she placed that beautifully erected nipple between her fingers and pinched it. Twirling it between her fingers, Lez gasped and said it.

_"Oh shit Ika, don't stop, quit teasing me"_ Les states looking at Ika.

Ika commands a chair to ease its way behind her so she could sit down. Now at eye level with Lez's beautiful breasts. Ika grabs Lez's hands and places them over her breasts, and with her hands on top starts to play with them. Ika maneuvers Lez's hand to where he is still massaging her own breasts against her blouse and Ika starts to lick her nipples over Lez's blouse. Allowing the soft cotton blouse slide against her nipple as Ika gave long but soft licks. Then placing her lips on Lez's nipple and using her tongue to softly cup it and suck softly. Ika moaning at those precious sounds coming from her friend.

_"Oh FUCK! Ika what are you doing to me, suck it harder!"_ Leslie says in desperation because of the teasing.

Ika gladly will do, but gestures Leslie to take off her blouse. Without hesitation Leslie almost tears off the blouse in excitement. Breathing heavily Leslie attacks Ika's lips once more. Another beautiful, passionate kiss they share. Ika again places her hands inside Lez's grey sweats and slowly pulls them off her large firm ass. When the sweats are right underneath Lez's ass, Ika gives a good squeeze and smacks both sides. And this makes Lez almost swallow Ika's tongue in pleasure. Ika helps Lez out of her sweats and panty, as Lez slowly straddles Ika's lap on the chair. Ika can smell Lez's sweet juices already starting to flow from her beautiful pussy.

_"Mmm, you smell wonderful Lez"_ As Ika broke the kiss.

Loving the idea of Lez being fully naked except for her socks, smelling her juices, wanting to ravage her body was not going to just yet. She wanted Leslie at the brink of insanity to send her off to total female bliss. Holding that ass, Ika leans back into the chair and starts to flick her tongue at Lez. Leslie giggles knowing what Ika wants but inside Lez wanted it more. Leslie holds her breast that Ika started with, teasing Ika with her nipple. Sliding her nipple across the tip of Ika's tongue and biting her lower lip. Ika placed her hands on Leslie's back and pulled her in snatching that nipple into her mouth. Using her teeth to softly slide Lez's nipple across her teeth.

_"Oh SHIIIT! Ika, your teeth, Oh My!"_ Feeling Ika's retracted canines barely nibbling her fully erected nipple.

Ika starts to suck Lez's nipple, cups it again just to tease Lez. As she begins to apply more pressure on her nipple and keeps sucking Lez's nipple til it is no longer erect and left sensitive. This makes Leslie squirm on Ika's lap, switching to the other breast, Leslie grabs hold of Ika's hair and is literally pushing her nipple into Ika's mouth in lust, wanting the ravaging to begin. Ika chuckles at Leslie's aggression, its a turn on for Ika's newer animal nature.

Ika to make Lez squirm some more, she slides her hand down to Lez's very moist folds. Using those juices that are flowing freely she begins to slide her hand back and forth getting everything wet without any type of finger or tongue entrance. Just teasing the outer folds cupping it, sliding back and forth, applying pressure, and squeezing the folds together. Now that Lez's both nipples are extra sensitive, Ika begins the next hormonal overload. Keeping Lez on her lap, pulling Lez very close and inner vaginal pleasure begins.

Ika slides one finger into the very moist folds to an awaiting throbbing clitoris. Rubbing it softly back and forth at first then twitching it left and right. High pitch cries are heard. _"Oooh yes" _Loving that sound, Ika continues the pleasure this beautiful woman. Sliding another finger inside her folds. Giving Lez small circular motions on her clit with her index and middle finger. First starting of lightly and slowly applying pressure until Leslie starts to come the first time.

_"Oh shit mama more pressure...Ooohhh more...Ugh yessss"_ Leslie starts to bucks her lovely hips against Ika's hand and lap.

Leslie allows her body to shake softly with her first orgasm. Ika holds on to Leslie as she stands up and places Leslie on the already messy bed. Kissing Leslie on her body below the breasts Ika continues to move downward. Nibbling here and there, licking with the back of her tongue downward but never losing eye contact. Leslie plays with her breasts as Ika gets closer to her very wet vagina. Ika slowly rubs her hands over Lez's stomach, hips, thighs, legs, and feet. Using her finger tips, Ika traces the outline of Lez's inner legs as she slowly opens her legs. When Ika's hands are at Lez's knees, she slides her legs open just a bit more. Ika slowly leans in and starts to kiss each side of Lez's inner legs working her way up. Adding a mix of short fast, long and slow licks to her inner thighs. Feeling Lez's legs slightly shake in anticipation. Ika laying on her stomach enjoying this moment, hearing the raging heartbeat pounding erratically. Placing her hands underneath Lez's legs, grabbing her ass and pulling towards her just a tad bit more. With Lez's legs now propped over Ika's shoulders and her soft skin starting to sweat. The aroma coming her Lez's body is amazing. Ika's new senses have her struggling to not bite, since she does not know how to heal yet. Ika snaps out of that hunger trance and returns to the pleasure plea.

_"Ika... please mama... eat me dammit... please..."_ Leslies squirms waiting to be pleased.

Slowly licking Lez's folds once more, Ika inserts her tongue in a pointed manner and started to flick the clitoral hood applying soft pressure. Twisting her tongue, Ika, moves her tongue in ways that it gave Leslie pleasure. Hearing the demanding moans, Ika starts to suck Lez's clitoris.

_"Oh fuck me bitch!"_ Came out of Leslie's sweet lips.

(_As Ika chuckles from below and hears her brother, father, and lover chuckling as well_)

Ika begins to suck Lez's clit harder, squeezing her ass and digging her tongue under Lez's clit barely letting her tongue slide against her wet entrance. Leslie could not help but start bucking her hips since she couldn't move anywhere else. Although Leslie managed to grab the back of Ika's head and dig her face in. Ika in return, growled low and sucked harder, and slowly introduced one finger into her entrance. Massaging Ika places another, with her now her index and middle finger in she begins to slowly inch her way in and towards that sweet raspberry shaped G-spot. Still sucking her clit, Ika will not release her, moving her mouth around in circular motions and maneuvering her fingers in and out. Ika inches more in and feels that sweet spot. Sliding her fingers covered in Lez's juices against that spot.

_"Oh fuck do it! Fucking do it already Oh shit!"_ Leslie starting to literally pant in excitement.

Her heavy breathing, follow by moans, made Ika insane. Continuing the teasing, Ika moved her fingers back and forth on Lez's G-spot. Ika propped up on her forearms to give some height still holding on to Lez's ass with one hand lifts up Leslie to penetrate her deeper with her fingers. Ika uses her gifts to cheat just a bit, moving several pillows underneath Leslie keeping her propped up against her. Moving her fingers a faster pace, starts to feel Leslie's walls start to swell. Ika pulls out and releases her clit. Looking at Leslie, the pleasure on her face followed by you better fucking finish this look was priceless and made Ika laugh.

_"Is this how you want it mama?"_ Ika, now inserting three fingers inside and begins to slowly thrust in.

_"Oh shit fuck me baby! YES! Harder...No No... Fasterrrr...Oh fuck ...both!"_ Leslie trying to reach for Ika.

Unable to reach Ika Leslie grabs the bed and pulls at the sheets. Ika felt Leslie's clit swollen as she put her lips and tongue back on. Flicking her tongue aggressively and using her three fingers to thrust hard, fast and even deeper. The faster, the deeper Ika went Leslie would let out soft cries.

_"Oh gawd... O fuck, O fuck me...Oooo ssshhhiiiit!"_ Lez would say between soft cries and heavy breathing.

Ika enjoying these cries of pleasure, moved deeper, faster and finally harder than ever. You could hear the juices flowing out as Ika's hand was thrusting with such speed inside Leslie. Leslie couldn't stop shaking finally cuming on Ika's hand and with her clitoris in Ika's mouth.

_"F-U-U-U-C-C-K Ika! Stop sucking! Please Stop!"_ Leslie in total bliss.

Ignoring Leslie, she keeps thrusting and sucking her clit. Ika wanted to leave Leslie's first experience with total bliss, and her tasteful treasure to sensitive to the touch. Leslie still begging, tears fall from her eyes in bliss. Unable to stop bucking her hips, her thighs shaking. And Ika continues for just a bit more, slowing down the thrusts from her fingers. Ika releases Lez's clit and checks to see how sensitive, looking at Lez, she slides her tongue over it.

_"FUCK! Don't mama it hurts! Please Don't!"_ Leslie bucked her hips backwards to pull away from Ika's tongue.

Ika please with this, gets up and pulls out her fingers full of Leslie's juices. Leslie sees her juices about to drip and gestures Ika to give them to her. Laying down next to Leslie, Ika slowly slides her fingers across Lez's lips as she invites them in. Leslie moaning tasting herself on Ika's fingers. Ika kissing Leslie on her shoulders feeling her soft skin against her lips.

_"Mmm, I taste good"_ Followed by her famous giggle.

_"Yes you do mama... Yes you do"_ Ika flips Leslie over to a straddled position on top as they finished their session with intimate kissing.

Leslie laying on top with no space in between both of them. Her arms wrapped around Ika's neck. Leslie placed her head on Ika's breasts as she dosed off to sleep. Ika laying there pleased she was able to bring a beautiful fantasy to life for her closest friend.

Laying there thinking are they still friends? Are they more? Will she want more in the future?

Hearing Leaktos, Stiofan and Bryan saying that is was almost sunrise. Bryan walks into his room softly and smiles at his naked love straddled on a woman. He picks her lightly since Leslie is a deep sleep from exhaustion. Ika gets up, cups Bryan's face.

_"Thank you, brother for allowing me to please her, I love you."_ Ika says as she walks away.

Walking into the living area, she sees her father and lover looking at her in delight.

_"My child why didn't you use your mental pleasure on her, she would have been blown away."_ Leaktos asked her Spit-Fire.

_"Because father, I didn't want to cheat her out of a true experience, her first experience."_ Smiling Ika walks over to Stiofan.

Hugging her soulmate they walk into the room and allow Leaktos to follow them. The curtains were already drawn and all light was blocked out. All three lay on the bed, Stiofan on his favorite spot, to the left, then Ika, and Leaktos to the right. They fall alseep as the day rises. All are pleased to what the night has brought. The next night shall bring another experience for the newborn.

Will Leslie ever become one of them?

Will Leslie want more experiences?

This new life shall bring surprises to all around, only time will open those doors.


End file.
